


The Jedi Virus

by Siri_Kenobi12



Series: Sion's Offering [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gambling, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Midi-chlorians, Near Death, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sick Character, Sick Jedi, Sickfic, Siri Tachi Needs a Hug, Sith Cult, Snoke clone, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: A deadly and highly contagious virus which specifically targets Midi-chlorians has been secretly created by unknown forces. If this virus is used as a weapon in the Clone War it could be disastrous for the Jedi Order.  Siri Tachi and Obi-Wan Kenobi have unknowingly been infected with the virus, and now both are under strict quarantine orders. As they face their fate together in isolation another team of Jedi race to find an antidote before it’s too late.
Relationships: Adi Gallia & Siri Tachi, Anakin Skywalker & Siri Tachi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sion's Offering [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138772
Comments: 33
Kudos: 96





	1. Episode 1 – The Unknowing Patient

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story during the COVID-19 scare of 2020 and decided to write it to help pass the time while under quarantine myself. I kept thinking about how interesting it would be to have these two particular Jedi placed in tight quarters together given their personalities and their history. This story originally was supposed to be a short little character piece between Obi-Wan and Siri, showing their increasing frustrations being stuck in tight quarters together, but it quickly grew into something much more. Because of this I got the bright idea that it would be fun to try and write this as if it were one of the 4-episode arcs in the CLONE WARS animated series…hopefully it works!
> 
> Trigger Warnings: I don’t believe there are any in this story, there are two characters who grow very ill but nothing graphic - plenty of angst and fluff though. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always I don’t own any of the characters, I just like to play in their sandbox!

Episode 1 – The Unknowing Patient

Narrator: Infected! While escorting a recently liberated group of Twi'lek refugees back to their home planet Jedi Master Siri Tachi and her small battalion of Clones were ambushed and during the course of the battle she was exposed to an unknown yet terrifying bioweapon. Now, Siri Tachi has returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to await medical test results in hopes of discovering the truth behind this new possible Separatist threat.

****  
Sweat dripped down her forehead as she gripped the hilt of her lightsaber tighter and awaited the next onslaught. She let out a quick breath and leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding blaster fire. Siri Tachi deflected the bolts with ease, but then the floor began to shift, and floating platforms danced all around her, another noise caught her attention as several new battle droids appeared from nowhere and surrounded her. Siri called upon the Force and was able to sense which droid would fire on her first, she deflected the blast while flipping onto one of the moving platforms. She continued to jump from platform to platform all while defending herself from wave after wave of enemy fire. 

Her breathing became labored as she disarmed the final battle droid and landed softly on the ground. As the simulation completed its cycle the only sounds in the room that could be heard were the droids deactivating followed by the sound of clapping. She turned to face the source of the applause and saw an old friend leaning against the doorway. 

“Impressive Master Tachi, most impressive.” The melodic voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi echoed through the round room. “Though I noticed you failed to beat my score.”

Siri deactivated her lightsaber and moved towards a bench. She picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat off her brow. “Yeah, well give me time Kenobi, we haven’t all been cutting down battle droids as long as you have.” 

“That’s fair.” He answered, moving into the room and folded his arms as he looked at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, I seem to remember a Council briefing where the medics ordered you to be resting.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black, how long did you actually stay in the Halls of Healing after your spectacular landing at Point Rain?” She huffed.

The stoic Jedi’s eye twitched slightly and Siri knew she had crossed a line bringing up his latest mission. Siri quickly moved the towel to wipe off the sweat on the back of her neck and decided to answer his question. “It’s been two days of bed rest and I really needed to get up and move around.” She placed the towel back onto the bench. “Honestly Obi-Wan, I feel fine.”

He placed a hand up to his chin in contemplation. “Alright my friend, one more round and then I am afraid I must put my foot down as your commanding officer and insist you return to bed until you’re cleared by the healers.” 

Siri raised an eyebrow and smiled flirtatiously. “Oh my, so forceful,” her voice seemed to purr. “Where has this Obi-Wan been hiding? ‘Cause I like him.”

Obi-Wan didn’t miss a beat and responded in an equally flirtatious tone. “What can I say, you bring it out of me my darling.” His voice dripping like honey.  
Both friends laughed for a moment and then Siri turned back into the room with her lightsaber in hand. 

“Run scenario TX1138” She called out to the computer. 

“You’re sure about that, I do believe that is Master Windu’s favorite scenario.” Obi-Wan remarked. 

She looked at him from over her shoulder as she took her stance. “Did I stutter Master Kenobi?” 

Obi-Wan held up his hands in defeat and took his position against the wall to watch the training scenario. For her part Siri closed her eyes and called upon the Force to center herself and predict the direction of the first attack. To her surprise she found her ability to call on the Force a challenge, it reminded her of being a youngling trying to learn how to command the cosmic power for the first time.  
Her eyes snapped open as the first wave of blaster fire began to rain down on her. She dodged them as best she could, able to deflect a few despite her tenuous connection to the Force. “Karabast!” She cursed beneath her breath as training Destroyer Droids rolled into play. 

Obi-Wan observed the scene with the watchful eye of a Master, he knew this particular training scenario was created to test the skills of the most talented swordsmen of the Order, he worried she was only attempting it in front of him due to her ever constant competitive nature. But he knew Siri Tachi was no slouch with a lightsaber, maybe not as adept defensively but certainly when taking on an opponent she usually had the upper hand. She shouldn’t be struggling this much during the first wave of the exercise. Something in the back of his mind began to nag at him to stop the simulation.  
Siri found it more and more difficult to hang onto her connection to the Force, this confusion made her sloppy and she cried out in pain as the first blaster bolt hit her in the arm, causing her to drop her lightsaber. 

“Maybe we should stop,” Obi-Wan called into the room. 

“I’m fine,” She insisted and tried to call her lightsaber, after what felt like an eternity the weapon finally returned to its master. 

She flipped over the Destroyer Droids, plunging her saber into the back of one. But while distracted by the opponent in front of her she was unprepared for the second Destroyer to her left. The droid released a series of blasts her way which struck her, and she fell to the ground. The droids began to advance on her and before they could fire Obi-Wan jumped, his lightsaber a blue blur as it deflected the blast bolts. 

“Hault all simulations!” He called out to the computer, relieved when the room went still, and the droids powered down. 

Obi-Wan knelt next to his fallen friend, placing a hand behind her head. “So, there’s room for improvement.” 

She slowly sat up and smacked his arm. “You were distracting me.”

“Yes, I’m sure that was it.” He helped her up. As he looked at the welts beginning to form on her skin he took on a serious tone. “What happened out there?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted honestly, looking up at him. “I struggled to access the Force, and then I couldn’t seem to keep a hold on it.” 

He looked at her, the concern evident on his face. “We should get you to the healers.” 

She shook her head. “No, I think you were right the first time and I just need some rest.” She placed her saber back on her belt. “I think I just pushed myself too quickly.”

“I’m surprised because that’s so unlike you.” He teased. 

“You’re taking way too much pleasure in this Obi-Wan.” She replied. 

As she took a step, she began to feel lightheaded, Obi-Wan reached out and caught her just before she fell. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if to shake away the dizzy feeling. Obi-Wan held her tightly, to help keep her balance. 

“Maybe I should walk you back to your room.” He suggested and much to his surprise she agreed without a fight. 

***  
Deep within Castle Serenno, sitting with his back to the desk, looking at the grand vista sat Count Dooku. His hands clasped in front of his chin, he seemed deep in thought. After a moment a comlink beeped and the holographic image of General Grievous appeared. 

“Has it begun?” Dooku asked, not turning to face the fearsome general. 

“Yes, my lord...the battalion only had one Jedi with them, will that be enough?” General Grievous asked between coughs.

A terrifying smile appeared on Dooku’s lips. “That is the beauty General Grievous, it only takes one Jedi.” 

***  
“I’m pretty sure I have a med-pac here, somewhere.” Siri stated as she sat down on the couch, holding her arm. 

Obi-Wan looked around the cluttered apartment. “Could it be beneath that pile of junk, or that one?” He joked, pointing to various items in the room. 

“Contrary to what you believe you are not very funny.” She sighed and leaned down to light incense that was sitting in an intricately carved burner on her coffee table. “Check beneath the sink.” 

The sound of clattering items was heard and then Obi-Wan returned with a med-pac in one hand and an old engraved dagger in the other. “Do you save everything from your missions?”

“I’m sorry that I don’t prefer to live in a sterile room, devoid of any character clearly cared for by someone who has a stick so far up their....” She noticed the dagger in his hand. “Hey, I’ve been looking for that!” 

“Well, no one can accuse you of lacking character.” Obi-Wan shook his head and handed her the dagger. 

He then sat behind her and began to rub a bacta salve on the wounds that were located on the back of her shoulders. She winced as he touched one of the larger burns. “Thank the Force the training droids were set to low, otherwise we’d be having a much different conversation.” 

He stopped as he realized the largest burn traveled down her back beneath her undershirt. “I am afraid I can’t reach this one, are you sure you don’t want to go to the healers?”

Siri shook her head and lifted her shirt, exposing her back. “They have enough to worry about besides my minor burns, no need to worry about impropriety with me.”

“Fair enough my lady,” 

She smirked at him from over her shoulder. “Besides, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

He marveled at her candor, realizing that Siri had come a long way in accepting their past. What had once been a topic she would go to great lengths to pretend didn’t exist was now something they could joke about, though he did note that neither one had been able to tolerate a prolonged discussion about their failed romance. 

Obi-Wan gently placed the cool salve on her back, Siri tensed at the initial cold but then relaxed as the pain-relieving ingredient in the Bacta began to take effect. She let out a soft moan. 

“Feel better Master Tachi?” He asked.

“You certainly have the magic touch Obi-Wan.” She replied with a wink.

He smiled. “It's like a fine Alderanian wine, it only gets better with age.” 

His fingers lingered on the small of her back, the non-Jedi part of him begged him to move lower, but he shook off the urge and instead turned away from her, wiping his hands off with a towel. 

“You’ll be back to battle again in no time,” he exclaimed. 

“Unfortunately, Master Kenobi, it might be a bit longer.” Rig Nema, one of the Jedi’s head doctor’s voice could be heard from the com panel next to the door. 

Obi-Wan and Siri snapped to attention, the female Jedi quickly placed her undershirt back on. They rose to their feet and headed towards the door, opening it. To their surprise they saw a small group gathered just outside Siri’s door and a ray shield had been activated over the opening. 

“Doctor Nema, what is the meaning of this?” Siri asked, gesturing to the ray shield. 

The female Doctor looked at Yoda before continuing. “Master Tachi I have been assigned to your case due to an unexpected…development.” 

Obi-Wan and Siri exchanged glances, they both knew Rig Nema specialized in biology and the Force. She was the top in her field when it came to the understanding of Midi-chlorians. 

“What development Doctor?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Your blood work returned with rather devastating results I’m afraid Siri,” Rig Nema peered over her data pad. “We have never seen anything quite like it, whatever this new virus is, it targets the Midi-chlorians in the system. Most organisms have such a low amount that their symptoms would simply be those of a bad flu, but for anyone who is Force sensitive it is a rather dangerous and deadly virus.”  
It felt as if the collective air had been sucked out of the room as the realization dawned on them. Siri closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to attempt to calm her anxiety. Obi-Wan stepped forward. 

“There must be something we can do,” His voice was resolute. “Is there a cure?”

“We have traced the origin of the virus to the planet Coyerti,” Adi Gallia spoke next. “It’s a system in the Mid-Rim.” 

“It’s at least a place to start,” Obi-Wan stated, moving to grab his cloak and lightsaber. 

“Master, it’s directly in the middle of Separatist territory.” Anakin Skywalker stated, his voice surprisingly calm. “It won’t be easy to get in and even more difficult to get out.” 

“We’ve had worse odds, come on Anakin, we have to act fast” Obi-Wan replied to Anakin. He then noticed that no one on the other side of the ray shield was meeting his gaze. “Something tells me I’m not going.” 

Doctor Nema nodded. “We have also discovered that this strain of virus is highly contagious and spreads very quickly. I’m sorry Master Kenobi, but by now you will have also been infected.” She turned her attention to Siri. “It is crucial to know who else you’ve been in contact with in the last two rotations.”

Siri shook her head. “No one, other than Obi-Wan.” 

“Are you positive?” Adi inquired. 

“Absolutely, I only left my quarters earlier today to exercise. And that was with training droids.” She spoke assuredly. 

“Which training room was it?” Nema asked hurriedly. 

“11B” 

“Send a detox droid to training room 11B immediately and have them get to work. Also, as a precaution let’s seal off all the training rooms for now until they’ve all been decontaminated.” Nema spoke to another healer who took off down the hall.

The Padawan healer nodded, placing a medical mask over her face before leaving. Nema then turned to Yoda. “I suggest we have all personnel in the temple return to their quarters and stay there until we can do a detox and scan. We may need to start testing younglings and the older Jedi to make sure they haven’t been exposed, their immune systems would be most at risk.” 

“I haven’t gone anywhere near the younglings, is that really necessary?” Siri asked.

“It’s a precaution Master Tachi, we just want to be sure.” Doctor Nema explained.

Siri felt as if her head was spinning. “Just how serious is this?” 

Doctor Nema turned back to address her patients. “The data we’re receiving from your blood work shows an incredibly aggressive virus, it eats away at the Midi-chlorians within the cells which then gives it the strength to begin attacking vital organs. The higher the Midi-chlorian count the faster and more violent the virus attacks.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes shifted to focus on Anakin, and then back to the doctor. “If the Separatists have been able to turn this virus into a weapon then it could mean…”

“End of the Jedi it would be.” Yoda interjected. 

“It is imperative that you two remain here until an antidote is found.” Adi sadly stated. “I will have medical droids checking on you twice a day, but that increase if you start showing symptoms.”

Anakin stepped forward and kept his gaze on Obi-Wan. “I will take my men and leave at once for Coyerti.” 

Obi-Wan knew his former apprentice well enough to be able to detect the panic in the young man’s voice, he softened his features. “Anakin, you above all need to avoid exposure to this virus. It’s too great a risk for you.” 

“Proceed with caution in stopping the spread of the disease we must.” Yoda agreed and then continued. “But, in order to quickly find a cure required some risks are. Play it safe we cannot, too much at stake there is.” 

Anakin held Obi-Wan’s gaze, the determination within his eyes was almost overwhelming. “I will find an antidote Master, I promise.” 

“Don’t worry Obi-Wan, I will be going with him,” Adi Gallia stepped forward. “If there is a cure, we’ll find it.”

Adi looked at her former apprentice and as a revered Jedi Master and a member of the High Jedi Council she was prepared to let the woman she raised as a daughter go, but she wasn’t ready to do it without a fight. She offered a reassuring smile to her Padawan, Siri sadly nodded in response. 

“Isn’t there anything the two of us can do?” Siri asked, placing a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

Doctor Nema shook her head. “Stay here, allow the medical droids to run more tests.” She looked down at her data pad. “Other than that, I recommend rest.” 

Siri and Obi-Wan nodded. Siri moved back into the room and the group at the door all left except for Anakin. 

The taller Jedi looked at his Master through the ray shield. “I swear to you Obi-Wan; I will not fail you; I will do what it takes, you will not die.” 

“If that is the will of the Force there is nothing either of us can do to stop it, you will have to be able to let me go Anakin,” Obi-Wan exclaimed as he watched Yoda round the corner out of earshot. He looked back up at the face of his former Padawan. “But hopefully it won’t come to that my friend.” He smiled sadly. “Be mindful of Master Gallia, and whatever happens promise me you will not put yourself in the path of this virus.” 

Anakin was taken back by his protective tone. He was about to argue, but instead nodded. “Yes Master.” 

“Be safe Anakin,”

Anakin bowed to his former Master. “You too Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan returned the bow. “Now hurry up Anakin, I’m not sure how long I can last cooped up with Master Tachi.” 

Anakin smiled. “I don’t know, trapped in close quarters with a beautiful woman doesn’t sound so bad to me.” 

Obi-Wan frowned and grumbled. “Anakin.”

***  
Count Dooku entered his office in mild annoyance, he had just been in the middle of a meeting with the Separatist Council when he was pulled out due to an emergency call from General Grievous. He eyed the cyborg’s holographic image carefully, trying to gauge the General’s level of discomfort. 

“I assume your failure is great otherwise you would not have interrupted me.” Count Dooku stated, his accented voice cold. 

General Grievous lowered his head in a bow. “My lord, it appears the Jedi have discovered the location of the laboratory.” He coughed before continuing. “I have doubled the blockade around Coyerti, they will not make it down to the planet.” 

“My Master will be most displeased to hear this General, the secrecy of this virus was of the utmost importance...it was to be a silent Jedi killer.” Dooku retorted, anger rising in his voice.  
“Our intelligence revealed that General Kenobi has been infected.” Grievous’ voice sounded almost excited by this revelation. 

Dooku hid surprise behind a mask of anger. “Kenobi has fallen victim so quickly? His compassion will be his undoing.” The Count marvelled, allowing a brief moment of empathy for his former Grand-Padawan. “Even if the Jedi are able to make it to the laboratory it would be too late for Obi-Wan, this would be a crushing blow to the Republic forces.” 

‘And would bring Skywalker one step closer to my Master.’ Dooku smiled to himself.

“We can work this to our advantage. General, the Jedi must not make it to the surface of Coyerti.” Dooku ordered. “The death of Kenobi will be quite painful, and I want the Jedi to feel it.”  
***  
TBC


	2. Episode 2 – Raise the Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: Quarantined! General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi have fallen victim to a highly contagious and incredibly dangerous virus created that targets Force sensitive beings. Now, the two Jedi Masters must stay together in isolation to slow the spreading of the disease to the other Jedi while Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia rush to the planet Coyerti in hopes of finding an antidote before it’s too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looked intensely at her; his mind focused as he plotted the next course of action. He knew he had to be careful and that his next move must be cunning otherwise his plan would fail. Obi-Wan reached out and picked up a new Sabacc card from the table and placed it in his hand. His eyebrow raised as he inspected the new card. “Oh my, now this is interesting.”

Siri sat cross-legged on the couch sipping from a mug, her own cards lying face down on her lap. “Force sake Kenobi, just pick a card.” Annoyance was evident in her voice. 

“Now my dear you must have patience.” He ignored her comment and continued to deliberately take his time exchanging one card for another. “There, I think this one will do.” 

“You sure about that?” Siri grumbled. “Do you have the perfect hand finally?”

“I do believe it’s your call.” He glanced up at her from above his cars with a sly smile.

“Well luv, I hope all that effort was worth it…” She smugly turned his cards over so he could see them. “Read it and weep, full Sabacc.”

Obi-Wan nodded in surprise. “It appears all those years as a pirate have really honed your gambling skills, Master Tachi,” he retorted with a slight smirk. He then placed his cards face up on the table. “ though, I believe that is what they call an idiot’s array, which correct me if I’m wrong, but I think that means I win.” 

“It’s no wonder they chose you for the Council, you take forever to make a decision and when you do it’s often quite maddening.” She huffed and threw her cards down on the table. 

“Another round?” He asked as he began to pick up the cards. 

She shook her head. “No, I’m done. I can’t handle another round of low stakes Sabacc with you.” She took another sip from her mug before placing it on the table. “You can’t bluff to save your life, and that takes the fun out of the game.”

“I suppose that’s why I’m winning.” He calmly retorted as he continued to stack the cards. 

“Gods, I need a drink,” she commented.

Obi-Wan nodded, he too would’ve loved to partake in an adult beverage. “Unfortunately my dear, that’s not possible...doctor’s orders.”

Siri took a pillow from the couch and proceeded to yell into it. Obi-Wan smiled at the sound of her muffled scream and moved to sit next to her on the couch. She looked up at him and smacked him with the pillow. 

“So, what now?” He asked, placing his arm on the back of the couch. 

Siri shrugged, it had been seven rotations since they were forced into quarantine and it was testing her patience. The first couple of days had been easy, spent with the medical droids running tests in hopes of finding a way to slow the disease, followed by a couple of days of meditation, now they try to fill their days by endless data pad reading and holovid watching. At one point Obi-Wan had been giving Siri lessons in the defensive lightsaber form of Soresu, but they had been chided by the medical team and told they had to keep their heart rates down in hopes of slowing the spread of the disease within their bloodstream, so now the two Jedi were finding it difficult to find things to do to occupy their time.

Obi-Wan looked at Siri and noticed that her skin was pale and her eyes weren’t as vibrant as usual. He tried to hide his concern, so far, they had been lucky and weren’t showing any signs of illness, he worried their luck had finally run its course. 

“Maybe you should lie down, get some rest.” he suggested. 

Siri ignored his concern and sat with her legs crossed and the pillow on her lap. She looked up at him. “Tell me a story,” she urged, hoping to change the subject. 

He was taken back by her request and instinctively placed his hand to his chin and stroked his beard. “Well, there was this time where Anakin and I crash landed on Vanqor and we had to fight our way out of a nest of Gundarks…”

“I seem to remember that you fell into the nest and Anakin had to pull you out before you were fed to a bunch of Gundark hatchlings.” Siri cut him off from continuing. “I’ve already heard that one, many times. Anakin loves to retell that story any chance he gets.”

Obi-Wan made a face and continued. “Well, what you may not know is we were recently again stranded on Vanqor, this time after tracking Count Dooku there. Anakin was being chased by the mother of all Gundarks, my lightsaber had been damaged, and as per usual he had lost track of his…”

“Ugh, not another war story.” She interrupted him. “The one benefit of this whole mess is not having to constantly think about the war.” 

Obi-Wan looked away, it was not the first time she realized her role in the war was very different than his and that he hated being away from his battalion and his former apprentice for this long. She knew asking them to put their lives in danger without his presence by their side was probably the worst part of the quarantine for him. 

She decided it best to try and take his mind off it. “Tell me something from before Anakin, maybe one of your missions with Qui-Gon.” She placed the pillow on his lap and laid down, resting her head on the pillow. 

Obi-Wan sat back and allowed her to get comfortable. He thought for a moment before speaking. “I haven’t really thought about my time as a Padawan in years, I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Do you remember when we were on Kegan, the Learning Cirlce?” She asked. 

The memory came flooding back to Obi-Wan. “I remember washing a lot of dishes because you kept arguing with the Headmasters, you wouldn’t just keep your thoughts to yourself.” He looked down at her as he spoke. 

“I needed them to know they were wrong, what was I supposed to do?” She asked.

He shook his head in disbelief, it was an argument they had been having for two decades. “You could’ve stayed quiet and observed what was going on. Instead you did something brash and I ended up facing the consequences with you.” He gestured around the room. “Glad to see things have changed.” His tone was sarcastic.

He immediately felt bad when the words left his mouth. Siri sat up with her back to him, not wanting to look at him. 

“Siri, I’m sorry, that was uncalled for...”

“What do you have to be sorry for Obi-Wan?” She stopped him from continuing. “You’ve been nothing but understanding through all of this. I’m the reason you’re here right now, I foolishly put your life at risk…you have every right to be angry.”

He thought carefully about what to say next. “You didn’t know the extent of the virus, it’s not your fault.” His tone was calm and kind. “Besides, you didn’t force me to come visit you in the training room. I was there because I wanted to see you, because I’ve missed you.” 

She looked back at him, “don’t you ever get tired of carrying the weight of the galaxy on your shoulders? You always take the blame when you’re protecting the people you care about; it must be exhausting.” 

He chuckled. “It’s one of my many flaws my dear friend.” 

He gestured for her to lie back down, she obliged and the two sat together for several minutes reminiscing about their childhood rivalry. Finally, Siri attempted a new topic. 

Siri looked up at him. “You never talk about the year you spent on Mandalore.”

Obi-Wan inhaled and then exhaled slowly. He and Siri had danced around the subject of Satine Kryze several times, it was natural that this topic would come up eventually given their history, but Obi-Wan wasn’t in the mood to share that particular memory. It was not something he liked to think about himself let alone share with Siri Tachi, the only other woman in the galaxy besides Satine to have a claim to a piece of his heart.

“I don’t think that is a story you want to hear,” he calmly answered her, gently running fingers through her hair. “Much like I have never shared a particular story with her that involves a certain doomed ship.” He looked down at Siri and smiled. “Some stories are special to me and I selfishly do what I can to keep them to myself.” 

Siri sat up. “Oh you’re no fun.” She looked at his face and immediately realized once again she had put her foot in her mouth. She softened her voice and it was full of sincerity. “I’m sorry for prying, I have no right to put you in that position.”

Obi-Wan felt his lips curl slightly, he knew giving up on anything was difficult for Siri. “Don’t be sorry, I understand the curiosity.” He replied. “If the tables were turned, I know I’d try every trick I had in order to get the juicy details from you.” 

“So, there are juicy details?” She smiled at him.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “You never quit, do you?” 

“One of my many flaws.” She looked back at him over her shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anakin Skywalker paced around his small quarters located in the Republic cruiser. To say he was beyond the limit of frustration and worry would be an understatement. Artoo stood motionless as his Jedi friend moved around him, holding the holographic image of Padme steady. 

“Ani, you’re giving me motion sickness, can you please sit down?” She asked in a calm tone. 

Anakin ran his hands roughly through his hair and down his face. “How can I sit down, we’ve been trying for days to make it to the planet. We can’t get past the blockade.” 

“You need to sleep, my love.” She retorted when she saw the look of exhaustion on his face. “Maybe rest will refresh your mind and give you a new strategy.” 

Despite his frade nerves he offered his wife a small smile. “I can’t stop...Obi-Wan doesn’t have that kind of time.”

Padme sighed, trying to keep in check of her own fear. Obi-Wan was a dear friend, someone she felt she owed nearly everything in her life to (including her actual life). He was obviously an important and guiding presence for her husband, but she couldn’t imagine the hole in her own life that would be left should they lose him. 

“Obi-Wan would not want you to take unnecessary risks. He’d want you to stop and think things through.” The Senator spoke in her most diplomatic voice. “Failure by being reckless won’t do him any good.”

Anakin closed his eyes and not for the first time realized that the only two people in the galaxy that seemed to be able to calm his nerves (well, only two living people) were his wife and Obi-Wan. He didn’t know what would become of him should he lose their guiding light in his life, a monster probably. 

“I just can’t lose him Padme,” his voice cracked.

Padme’s face softened, she knew death was Anakin’s biggest fear, not so much the fear of dying himself, but rather the death of those he loved. She knew especially after the tragic loss of his mother it was an even bigger source of terror for her beloved. She wished more than anything she could envelope him in a hug and quiet his fears. 

“Oh Ani,” 

She didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that Obi-Wan would be fine, but deep down she knew there was a strong possibility it was already too late. The fear of what Anakin would do in response to Kenobi’s death chilled her to the very bone as she remembered what he did on Tatooine after his mother died. 

Her thoughts then turned to the last time the Separatist’s had attempted biological warfare and how she had almost died herself from the Blue Shadow virus. It angered the usually calm Senator to know that the Separatists had escaped consequences of the Courts due to their influence and lack of evidence to their actual involvement in the resurrection of the virus. Padme vowed this time not to let them get away with it a second time. 

“I am working on a motion in the Senate to charge the Separatists with war crimes, chemical warfare is illegal and should not be tolerated.” She stated, hoping that would give her husband some hope. 

“Yeah, good luck.” Anakin stated sarcastically. “By the time the Senate and the Courts actually do anything all of the Jedi would be wiped out.” 

Padme folded her arms in frustration. “What would you have me do instead Anakin? I can’t sit by and do nothing while people suffer.” 

Another trait his wife shared with Obi-Wan he realized was their compassion and rigid belief in the ideals of the system. But both always relied on ways to help people that took too long in Anakin’s mind, whether it was due to the restrictions of the Jedi code or the laws of the Government. It frustrated him to see both of their efforts often done in vain. He looked at Padme now, her stance telling him she was prepared for yet another fight on their opposing political views, he realized he didn’t have the patience to go down that road this time.

“I’m sorry my love, I’m just so frustrated.” 

She lowered her arms and offered her husband a sad smile. Even though she had her own doubts she knew Anakin needed to hear it. “Obi-Wan is strong, he’ll make it.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“You have to have faith...in…” her image began to fade. “Ani?...Ani are you there?”

Anakin realized the transmission was being jammed, cutting off their communications with Coruscant. He turned to the fading holographic image of his wife. 

“Padme, I love you, but I have to go.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri wrapped her arms around her knees and shivered. Obi-Wan stood up from the couch and grabbed his cloak, wrapping it around her. He knelt in front of her, rubbing her arms in hopes of warming her up. The concern was evident on his face. 

“Stop it,” she stated and held him at arm’s length. “I’m fine, it’s just freezing in here.” 

He stood up and nodded. “Maybe some more tea will warm you up.” 

She watched as he headed to the small kitchen to begin boiling water. She wrapped herself tighter inside his cloak. The two didn’t say anything for several minutes before she ventured a question that was on both their minds. 

“As Jedi we’ve prepared ourselves to die in the service of others ever since we were Padawans, so I know we’re both ready should the time come…” She spoke softly, and he turned to look at her. “But we may need to ask ourselves if we’re prepared for another possibility.”

He leaned against the counter; his arms crossed. “What possibility is that?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

“If an antidote is found and it does save our lives, we don’t know if it can repair the damage to our Midi-chlorians,” She couldn’t look at him as she spoke. “What if our connection to the Force is compromised or worse, severed permanently?”

And there it was, the question that had dominated his mind ever since their diagnosis. Truth be told he had gone over a thousand different scenarios in his head, could he still aid the Jedi order in some other fashion or maybe even the Republic? What would he do instead, could he maybe reach out to his biological family for help, would they even remember him? He had no answers to this question and given the look on Siri’s face he realized she didn’t either. 

“I suppose we’ll cross that bridge if and when we get to it.” He answered diplomatically. 

The whistle of the teapot startled them and Obi-Wan turned to finish preparing the tea. After a moment he returned to the couch with two steaming cups and handed one to Siri. She gladly accepted it and took a sip of the soothing, hot beverage. 

“At least you have an option to fall back on,” She stated over the lip of her cup, and he gave her a quizzical look. “Duke of Mandalore doesn’t sound like such a bad gig.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, placed his mug on the table, then rose to his feet. “I told you, I’m not talking about this.”

Siri softened her voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit a nerve.” She wrapped her chilled fingers around the warm mug as she spoke. “Though, to be fair,I’m not talking about your past, I’m actually talking about your future.” He turned and looked at her. “I’m being serious Obi-Wan, it’s something to consider. I think it’s the obvious solution for you.” 

He would have been lying if he were to tell her that he hadn’t considered it. How could he not have considered it with the thousand different scenarios he’d been thinking about? He had been willing in his younger and more impressionable days to leave the Jedi for Satine had she asked him to, but they both realized they had commitments bigger than their love and neither would’ve been able to step away from those commitments in reality. Now, just because his allegiance to the Jedi code may change didn’t mean her commitment to her people would, and Obi-Wan knew their ideological differences would eventually get in the way of their relationship. Also, he was not the same man he had been back then, he was no longer the eager to please, optimistic Padawan, instead the years of war and death (not to mention training the Chosen One) had turned him into a cynical and pragmatic man. He wasn’t even sure Satine would be able to love the person he had grown up to be.

“Mandalore would never allow an outsider to have influence on their leader.” He finally answered. “Satine’s rule is already tenuous at best. I would only cause her more harm than good.” He avoided Siri’s gaze. “I couldn’t do that to her.” 

She offered a sad smile. “I know you don’t like to think so, but you are actually quite the romantic.” He looked back at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. “I can tell that you’ve given this some real thought.” She marveled. 

He shrugged. “We have a lot of time on our hands, I’ve thought of many possible options.” He closed his eyes briefly. “But yes, I have given that particular scenario quite a bit of thought.”

“Even in the face of the unknown you’re still somehow the most prepared person in the room.” She shook her head and he chuckled. “So, tell me about your other scenarios.” She patted the couch next to her. 

He shrugged as he moved back to the couch. “I don’t know, lots of things I suppose. I thought it might be good to find some other way to continue serving the Republic.”

“Thinking of going into politics?” She took another sip of her tea. 

“Oh no, I’m not brave enough for politics.” He replied. 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, you have shown that you can lead people, you have military experience, you have inside knowledge of the Jedi which would be an asset to the order if they had a friend like that in the Senate.” She took another sip. “And despite your terrible jokes you’re actually quite good at diplomacy…Mr. The Negotiator.”

He let out a small laugh. “Something tells me Senate negotiations are much different than the ones I come in contact with on the battlefield.”

“I have a feeling you’d be surprised.” She retorted.

“I just couldn’t handle sitting around, listening to people argue while nothing gets done.” He admitted. 

“Is that much different than the Jedi Council?” She asked in a serious tone. 

He stopped short and tilted his head in contemplation before taking another sip. “I still don’t think I’d be cut out to be a politician, but I could see myself maybe joining the Chancellor’s Senate Guards.”

Siri let out a short laugh. “You hate Palpatine.”

“I don’t HATE Palpatine…” Obi-Wan defended. “I’m just looking forward to the day when he either gives up his emergency power, and there is finally another election. He’s using this war to ignore the very foundation of our democracy and that bothers me.” He sighed. 

“And yet you claim you aren’t political.” She stated, deliberately slurping her tea.

He chose to ignore her comment and continued. “I don’t know, there is just something about that man that I don’t trust, I can’t put my finger on what exactly…it’s, elusive.”

“Don’t center on your anxieties Obi-Wan.” Siri did a poor impression of Qui-Gon and the two shared a laugh. “Okay, so not the Chancellor’s Guards.”

“Yeah, probably not the best idea,” He admitted. “Maybe I could talk to Senator Amidala, join her security team.” He suddenly had a sad look on his face. “At least then I’d still get to see Anakin from time to time.”

“So that’s still a thing huh?”

Obi-Wan nodded, not looking at her. 

“Well, silver lining if you did have to leave the Jedi then Anakin’s attachment would no longer be your problem.” She tried to lighten the mood. 

He looked back at her with a smirk. “My friend, you definitely have a talent for being an optimist and pessimist all at once.”

“It’s a gift and a curse.” She replied. 

Obi-Wan shifted and turned to face her, crossing his legs. “So, what about you, have you thought about what you might do should the worst happen?” 

She looked down at the mug in her hands, it hit home realizing that for them the worst-case scenario was not death, but the idea of living without their connection to the Force. This conversation had grown more serious than Siri was comfortable with, she placed her mug on the table. 

“Given my particular skill set I don’t know, pilot for hire, maybe a Scavenger, or how about traveling Bard?” She joked. 

He chuckled. “Well, you do have a lovely singing voice my dear.” 

“Hey, yours isn’t so bad either, maybe we could put on an act together and tour the galaxy.” She replied with a smile. “The singing sensation Tachi and Kenobi coming soon to the Galaxies Opera House!”

“Wouldn’t it be Kenobi and Tachi, it is alphabetical after all.” He played along. 

She shook her head and spoke in a playful tone. “Wow, creative differences already, we may be in trouble.” They chuckled and after a moment she grew more serious. “I honestly have no idea what I’d do without the Jedi.”

“I know me either.” He admitted. “But you have an advantage, you have experience living without the Jedi, what about all those undercover missions?”

The corners of her mouth turned into a frown. “I always had the safety net of the order; If I ran out of credits I could always get more, if I was truly in danger the Council would help, also, and maybe most importantly I was always instructed as to which direction to go in...now, it’d be just me. This would be completely different, I’d be alone.” 

He placed his mug on the table and moved closer to her, placing an arm around her shoulder, she instinctively leaned her head against his chest. “You won’t be alone.” 

“Obi-Wan, don’t.”

He lifted her head by placing a finger beneath her chin. “Wherever you go, I go. I promise no matter where this path leads us, we’ll get through it together.”

With those words Siri felt something deep within her stir. The sensible side of her was screaming to stop, knowing that nothing had really changed; they were still Jedi and even if somehow that was no longer an obstacle she realistically knew his heart belonged to another. And yet she wanted desperately to live the future he was describing, where they faced anything and everything side by side. She dared to move her face closer to his, the tips of their noses touched, her lips hovered ever so precariously above his. It would be so easy to take the plunge and make the dream a reality. There was nothing in this room besides the two of them, nothing to hold them back.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.” She whispered and then gently placed her forehead against his, deciding it best not to act on impulsive desires.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, as her forehead touched his, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. As his thoughts tried to make sense of everything that he was feeling in that moment another part of him registered the heat radiating off Siri’s forehead and his sense of duty kicked in. 

He moved his head back and looked at her, he then reached up and placed his hand on her forehead. “Siri, you’re burning up.”

“That’s funny, because I’m actually freezing.” She stated as she shivered.

He looked at her, worry etched on his face. “Maybe I should call the medical droid.” 

Siri shook her head and pulled away from him. “I think I just need a shower to warm up.” She saw the look of concern on his face, she placed a hand on his shoulder. “We knew there would be symptoms eventually, let’s keep it together Kenobi.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padme Amidala strode at a brisk pace through the halls of the Senate, her protocol droid C3PO struggling to keep up. She rounded a corner and ignored the Senate Guards dressed all in blue standing outside a door as she stormed into the Chancellor’s office. 

“The Jedi Virus, why would you call it that?” She asked in a less than measured tone. “Now the media is going crazy with that audio clip, and the people will assume the Jedi caused the virus, not thinking about the fact that they are actually the victims.” 

“Senator Amidala, won't you come in.” Palpatine answered coolly. 

Padme stopped short when she realized she had interrupted a meeting. Her cheeks turned red as Palaptine dismissed the group sitting around his desk. He waited until they left to address her. He rose from his chair and looked out the huge window as he spoke. 

“The media mistook what I said, using that small section of my speech to cause panic. They know such things create ratings for them, that’s all they care about.” He finally turned and looked at her. “You know I’d never do anything to harm the Jedi’s reputation.”

“Of course Chancellor, I’m sorry.”

“The people are frustrated with the war, and the media has perpetrated that the Jedi are at fault.” He turned back to the window and hid a wicked smile from her. “It’s a shame really, I wish there was something I could do, but the Republic offers freedom of the press so my hands are tied.”

Padme eyed him suspiciously, something about his tone made her skin crawl. Palpatine had once been a mentor to her, she held him in high esteem, but his increasing control over their democracy concerned her. 

“I suppose we ALL need to be more careful of what we say in front of the cameras then.” She spoke in general terms, but it was clearly a jab at him. “Mass panic would only slow any chances of bringing the Separatists to justice.”

“I shall issue an apology and clarification at once, I wouldn’t want to cause any more suffering for the Jedi than they are already facing.” Palpatine turned, his arms up in a defeated gesture. 

Padme’s heart lurched. “Has there been news from the Temple?” 

The Chancellor tilted his head and offered an apologetic look. “I’m sorry my dear, we have had no word from Anakin in several days.”

“And what of Master Kenobi?” She asked, terrified of the answer.

“He’s stable,” Palpatine answered kindly, though in his mind he snarled. “But they say that could change any moment. They said it will be very painful once he starts showing symptoms, apparently it feels like one is burning from the inside out.” He had to work hard not to smile at the look of horror on her face. “I can’t fathom a more tragic way for such a great hero to go out.” He answered sadly. “Such a shame.”

Padme did her best to steady herself. “We have to have faith, General Kenobi has beaten the odds before.”

The Sidious side of him growled loudly in his head, remembering all the wasted time Maul had been thanks to an underestimated Kenobi. The Palpatine mask offered the Senator a sympathetic nod. “Indeed he has Senator, and we all hope his track record holds true.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heat of the water hit her icy skin and she felt a momentary sense of relief. Siri placed her head beneath the stream and closed her eyes. She had never been someone who handled being sick very well, during her apprenticeship she would hide an illness from her Master just so she didn’t have to miss out on missions, so for Siri this situation was a nightmare. 

She suddenly felt as if her entire body was on fire, almost as if she were being stabbed repeatedly by a series of tiny lightsabers. She doubled over and cried out in pain, leaning her head against the wall of the small shower. She called out to the Force to help ease the pain but found her connection illusive, similarly to a communication signal that was being jammed by enemy forces. 

The pain brought her down to her knees, the water continued to cascade over her as she attempted to crawl out of the shower. She cried out again as a new wave of pain hit her, this time so forceful that she fought to keep consciousness. 

In one last desperate attempt she called out for Obi-Wan, less than a minute later she could hear him banging on the door. Her ability to stay awake was dwindling and as she fell into darkness the last image she saw as her vision began to fade was Kenobi knocking down the door and rushing to her side. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make references to another one of my stories called ATTACHMENT in this chapter where Siri and Obi-Wan discuss Anakin's attachment to Padme. It's not required to read it, I just wanted to let you all know that's why Siri seems to know about it in this one. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this story! Any kudos or comments are welcome!


	3. Episode 3 – Life or Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: Hysteria! As the media continues to spread stories of the mysterious new contagion throughout the galaxy they inadvertently blame the Jedi for the spread of the virus, ignoring the fact that it is only dangerous to Force Sensitive beings. Meanwhile Senator Padme Amidala attempts to find evidence against the Separatists to show to the Courts that they commited war crimes and need to be held accountable. And at the Temple Jedi Master Siri Tachi has begun to feel the symptoms of the dreaded Jedi Virus. Now Obi-Wan Kenobi stands to be the next Jedi to fall to this deadly disease unless his former Padawan Anakin Skywalker can find an antidote in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good writing action scenes or military strategies (so glad I chose to write stories during a war) - hopefully they are okay.

***

Grand Master Yoda stood on the opposite side of the ray shield and looked up his fellow Council Member. He shook his head as he could sense the irritability growing within the younger Jedi. 

“Have we heard anything at all from Master Gallia or Anakin?” Obi-Wan paced back and forth, waiting for news from the medical droid.

“Lost communication with them we have, deep in Separatist territory they are.” Yoda responded calmly. 

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “I should be out there looking, not sitting here waiting for Master Tachi to die.” 

“Leave you could, locked the ray shield is not.” Yoda leaned on his gimmar stick. “But reckless that would be, risk more Jedi in the process you would.” His eyes closed as he searched through the Force. 

“But know this you already do, better than that you are.” 

The young Jedi Master stopped pacing and slowly lowered to his knees. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled three times, doing his best to call on the Force to calm his nerves. The familiar presence of the Force was there, but it was as if it was surrounded by thick fog and he couldn’t quite reach it. He looked at Yoda, not hiding the fear in his eyes. 

The wise Jedi Master nodded in understanding. “Sense it I do, waning your presence in the Force is.”

“What if there is no cure Master Yoda?” The words came out in almost a whisper. 

In that moment Yoda didn’t see the accomplished man Obi-Wan had grown up to be, but instead the young initiate who had struggled with his command of the Force in his early days, someone who worked harder than most to get where he was. It pained Yoda to realize that all of Obi-Wan’s hard work and sacrifices may have been for naught. Kenobi was Yoda’s Great-Grand Padawan which meant he held a particular special place in the ancient Jedi’s heart, but beyond that he was convinced that Obi-Wan had a bigger part to play within the Force so he was struggling to accept this scenario as a possible fate. But he knew now was not the time to dwell on such hypotheticals and he would’ve reminded any other Jedi that the future was not set in stone and to focus on the here and now. 

“The Force will always guide you, even if you can’t sense it.” Yoda finally answered. “Strong you are Obi-Wan, and strong you will be until the end.”

Obi-Wan shifted to a sitting position and leaned back against the wall, Yoda’s words did not give him comfort. Beyond his fear of losing Siri to the disease his heart seemed to panic at the thought of being required to leave his home, the only family he’s ever known. Worse still he was confident that Anakin would probably follow him, because realistically not much was keeping Anakin tethered to the Jedi Order and with that meant the Jedi would lose the Chosen One and therefore would mean he failed his final promise to Qui-Gon. He shook his head at this thought, hoping that Anakin’s new commitment to training Ahsoka would continue him on the right path.

After another moment the medical droid appeared out of Siri’s bedroom, Obi-Wan quickly rose to his feet. 

“We have given Master Tachi something for the pain, she is sleeping now.” The droid responded and moved past Obi-Wan. “Unfortunately, there is little more that we can do.” 

“I’m afraid without any information from Master Gallia we are at a standstill in treatment.” Rig Nema appeared at the door next to Yoda. “All we can do is our best to make you both comfortable.” 

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. “What exactly is happening to her?” He looked towards Siri’s room, able to make out her still form lying on the sleep couch. 

“The virus has begun to attack the Midi-chlorians,” the droid answered matter-of-factly. “It is a very painful process as it destroys each of the cells.” 

Rig Nema stopped the droid from continuing, her voice was kind. “She needs her rest, please try to keep her in bed as much as possible. Increasing the blood flow will only speed up the virus and right now we need to buy all the time we can.” She looked up at Obi-Wan. “Your temperature is also higher than we like Master Kenobi, I would suggest bed rest for you as well.”

He nodded in response, but the look of composure on his face was only a mask. He attempted to release his anxiety into the Force, but his tenuous connection only made him more nervous. “Of course, Doctor Nema, we will do everything we can to buy you that time.” 

He looked back at Yoda. “Please keep me posted if you hear anything from Adi or Anakin.” 

Yoda sadly nodded.  
***

Anakin Skywalker felt his frustration reaching a boiling point, it had been five days of their ships attempting to break through the Separatist blockade in the Coyerti system. None of their attacks seemed to be working. He suddenly missed Obi-Wan and his oddly strategic mind, he’d know how to get to the planet below. 

He landed his Jedi Starfighter in the main hangar of the Republic Destroyer ship. He exited with a huff, he had been so close to getting a squadron past the blockade this time but unfortunately in the end they sustained too many casualties and had to abort the mission. 

Captain Rex exited his own gunship and met up with his Jedi General. “So, not as full proof as we had hoped.” He motioned to the heavily damaged gunship. “What’s our next move General Skywalker?”

Anakin kicked a small canister across the hanger in anger, Rex stood silently waiting for the young General to compose himself. After a moment Anakin calmed down and looked up at his faithful Captain. “I’m sorry Rex, I’m just so frustrated.”

“I understand sir, we’re all worried about General Kenobi.” Rex calmly stated. 

The young Jedi looked at the clone and nodded. He had been surprised how many soldiers from both the 501st and Obi-Wan’s 212th battalion had volunteered for this mission. It was evident that both squads held his former Master in high esteem. 

“We won’t fail Rex; we’ll think of something.” Anakin clapped Rex on the shoulder and headed to the command center. 

“I just hope General Kenobi can hang on until we do.” Commander Cody replied, as he fell into step with them.

Anakin could hear the concern in Cody’s normally steady voice, he knew that Obi-Wan and Cody had grown close over the course of the last two years, much like he and Rex had. He glanced over at Cody and did his best to reassure the Commander. “Obi-Wan is a survivor Cody, don’t ever forget that. And never underestimate him.” 

They entered the command center and stood before Adi Gallia studying a schematic of the planet below. Anakin could sense through the Force her anxiety, he knew she was growing as frustrated as he was, she was just better at hiding it. 

“Back to square one I take it.” Adi exclaimed as Anakin and the clones entered the room. 

Anakin sighed and leaned over the map reader. “This isn’t working, we’re running out of time.” He looked up at Adi. “Have we heard any updates from the Temple yet?” 

The older Jedi shook her head. “I’m afraid not, they are still jamming our long-range transmitters.” 

Anakin suppressed the urge to slam his fists into the map reader, instead he did his best to recall his training and used the Force to calm his nerves. “Okay, we need to think outside the box here,” he looked at his companions. “Nothing else is working.” 

Adi nodded and motioned to the holo map. “I do have at least some good news, given the intel we’ve collected I believe I’ve located the location of the lab.” She pushed a button on the reader and the map changed to a view of what looked like a run-down old building. “They call it the distillery; it doesn’t look like much from the outside but apparently it’s a state of the art biolab.” 

“What are ground troops like?” Cody interjected.

Adi’s face was a mask of calm and her voice even as she spoke. “Heavy artillery, and AATs have been spotted. They are definitely preparing for a full-scale invasion in case we make it past the blockade.”

“So, then we don’t launch a full-scale attack, we send an elite team to drop in undetected.” Anakin exclaimed; his eyes focused on the map. 

Rex studied the schematic. “It looks easy enough for a small team to get into the facility, that is as long as we can find a way down to the planet.” 

The silence filled the room as everyone let the failure of the previous week sink in. They knew beyond the time constraints of their mission they didn’t have the troops nor the supplies to continue their siege much longer. 

“It’s clear that openly fighting our way down isn’t working.” Adi Gallia exclaimed. “We need to try a different tactic.” 

Cody uncharacteristically chuckled. “This reminds me of the time we were stranded in the Rishi Maze. Our engines were beyond repair, we were sitting ducks. General Kenobi got the bright idea to have the Clankers think they caught us, but when in custody we were able to overpower the crew of their transport ship and we snuck down to the Rishi moon undetected.” 

Anakin rushed over to Cody and placed his hands on the clone commander’s shoulders. “Cody, you’re a genius!” 

“Well, it was General Kenobi’s plan really…” Cody replied, uncomfortable with Anakin’s accolades. 

“Fine, Obi-Wan is a genius.” Anakin exclaimed. “Just, don’t tell him I said so.” He amended. 

Adi folded her arms across her chest. “So, you want us to surrender?”

“We’ll make our way for the Dreadnought, act as if our ship has crashed into their hanger.” Anakin grew excited by the plan. “From there we’ll be able to commandeer a troop carrier and head down to the planet.” 

“This sounds like a much more reckless plan than Master Kenobi’s version.” Adi exclaimed. 

Rex smiled. “You get used to that.” 

“Cody, get the men ready to give us some cover. We have to make it look like we’re attacking again for this to be believable.” Anakin commanded. 

“Yes sir.” 

They all watched as Cody headed out the door to do as he was commanded. Anakin admired his loyalty to not only the Republic but also to Obi-Wan. He turned back to address Captain Rex. 

“Rex, choose five of our best men and they will accompany us on the mission to the planet.” He stated and Rex saluted, leaving the two Jedi alone. 

Adi moved towards him. “Skywalker, they may have weaponized the virus down there; I believe it best if you remain here and lead the diversion.”

Anakin shook his head. “I’m seeing this through Master Gallia.” 

“But with your Midi-chlorian count it seems like an unnecessary risk.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

He moved away from her. “I’m aware of my Midi-chlorian count Master.” 

Adi sighed. She had seen Anakin’s impatience first hand several times during Council meetings, he often interrupted Obi-Wan during a mission report because he couldn’t keep calm. Yet she had also seen his dedication and resolve to do what must be done during their mission to rescue Master Eeth Koth. 

Adi decided to try a different tactic. “Then I will accompany you to the planet.” 

“Master, do you think that’s wise? Should this plan fail one of us will need to be here to figure out some other course of action.” Anakin protested. 

“If we’re honest with ourselves young Skywalker we both know we won’t have another shot at this.” She looked towards the ground. “Even now we might already be too late for Siri and Obi-Wan.” 

“I’d know if Obi-Wan was gone,” Anakin stated, his voice unwavering. 

“Anakin, your compassion for your Master is admirable.” She stepped towards him. “Believe me, I feel the same compassion for my Padawan, but we need to be prepared to let them go should the Force will it so.” She looked up at the taller Jedi. “But, that doesn’t mean we won’t do everything in our power to try and save them.” She offered a small smile. “We will not fail them.”

Anakin nodded, “no, we will not.”

Adi then turned her attention towards the large window and stared at the planet below them. “We need to find a way to contact the temple, it has been far too long since we checked in.” She looked at Anakin over her shoulder. “We need to at least give them hope.” 

“If we could send a message to a planet close by, they may be able to transmit the message to Coruscant.” He smiled to himself. “Another one of Obi-Wan’s ideas that has worked for him in the past.” 

“Your Master is full of surprises isn’t he?” The female Jedi Master turned back to the map reader. “Okay, we just have to find a friend who is on a nearby planet.” 

Anakin studied the other planets in the system, an idea suddenly sprung to his mind. “You’re right Master Gallia, Obi-Wan is full of surprises.” Anakin turned to leave a confused Jedi Master, “and, I may know just the friend who can help send the message.” And with those words Anakin left to send a message. He just hoped they weren’t too late. 

***  
Siri opened her eyes and immediately felt woozy, but thankfully she wasn’t feeling any pain. As she tried to sit up she felt her head begin to spin, in that moment she realized just how strong the medication she was on must’ve been. Everything in her room looked distorted, and her mind felt like it was in a dancing colorful fog. She’d be lying if she had said that it wasn’t an enjoyable feeling. She couldn’t stop herself from giggling. 

Obi-Wan then entered the room with a tray containing a bowl of hot broth. He carefully navigated the distance from the door to her bedside without spilling the liquid. As he looked down towards the bed, he noticed the huge smile on Siri’s face. 

“Obi-Wan, hello!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

The Jedi Master tilted his head curiously and smiled in return. “Hello there,” he motioned towards the tray. “I brought you something to eat, it’s probably best you keep your strength up.” 

She enthusiastically patted the bed next to her, encouraging him to sit down. “Yum, yum for me!” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “oh-kay, how are those drugs treating you Siri?” 

“I love the drugs…” She exclaimed with a passion Obi-Wan wasn’t used to hearing from her. “Soooo good.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled as he sat down and placed the tray over her lap. He watched as she struggled with navigating the use of her spoon. He sadly wondered how much pain she was in given how strong the medication was. He picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup, then lifted the spoon towards her lips. Siri leaned down and loudly slurped the soup which of course made the intoxicated Jedi giggle. 

‘This is going to be a long night.’ He wearily thought to himself. 

Obi-Wan’s own health had started to deteriorate over the last few hours while Siri was resting. He could feel the effects of the fever, his body seemed to be running hot while having chills simultaneously and overall, he felt physically weak. Sweat began to collect along his hairline, his skin had grown pale and felt clammy to the touch. 

He continued to feed Siri the soup, attempting not to spill it. For her part he could tell that she was trying her best to overcome the effects of the strong narcotic, but that was clearly a losing battle. Siri then placed a hand up to indicate that she was done eating, Obi-Wan tried to insist she eat more, but she wasn’t cooperating, so he gave up and placed the soup down on the nightstand. 

Siri reached out and took his hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers protectively. She motioned for him to lean in so she could whisper something in his ear, he hesitantly obliged, not in the mood for drug induced games. 

“Duke of Mandalore,” she whispered in his ear. 

Obi-Wan sat up, annoyance displayed on his face. “Get some sleep Siri,” 

As he rose to his feet, he grabbed the bowl of soup, suddenly his wrist com began beeping. His heart leaped, assuming it would finally be word from Anakin, but to his shock he saw the familiar face of Duchess Satine on the hologram. 

Baffled by her random call, he ventured. “Satine?” 

“Duke of Mandalore!” Siri, still very much under the effects of the medication called out excitedly and loudly.

Obi-Wan gave her a sharp look and then quickly took the call in the common room. He placed the bowl of soup down and tried to compose his nerves before speaking. 

“Satine, I’m sorry but now is really not a good time for me to talk.” He hesitated then inquired. “How did you get this com link channel; this is my army communicator?” 

“Obi, that’s what I’m trying to explain if you’d let me get a word in.” Duchess Satine stated in an exasperated tone. “Anakin Skywalker contacted me and asked if I would forward a private message to you, his long range communications have been jammed.” 

“Anakin reached out to you?” Obi-Wan’s nervousness only grew. “Is he alright?”

Satine looked sternly at him. “Do you want the message or not?” 

“Of course, I’m sorry.” 

The image of Anakin Skywalker appeared, and he quickly relayed the situation to Obi-Wan, detailing how they had struggled to find a way past the blockade but had come up with a plan in large part thanks to him. Anakin’s explanation of his plan did not help quell Obi-Wan’s anxieties, but he knew his former student had been in tougher spots. As the message wrapped up, he heard the concern in Anakin’s voice. 

“Master, please hang on…I'll be back soon.” His Padawan begged and then his image vanished. 

Obi-Wan sat in contemplation for a moment before Satine’s holographic image once again appeared.

“He said you’re ill,” She softly stated. 

Obi-Wan didn’t directly answer her, instead focused on business. “I appreciate you relaying the message, I know you want no part of this war.” 

Her eyes were full of sorrow as she spoke. “Oh, damn the war…how bad is it Obi?”

“It’s bad Satine…really bad.” He admitted. 

“I’m coming to Coruscant.” She stated assuredly, but he could hear the panic in her voice. 

He began to feel lightheaded but did his best to keep his composure. “Satine, I’m quarantined within the Jedi Temple, you can’t come here.” He sighed. “Besides, it would be inappropriate.” 

“You’re really going to lecture me right now about what’s appropriate?” She seethed. 

“Satine, I’m dying.” He calmly stated. 

“No,” She looked back at him and protested. 

“Satine, please…I need your help” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“You know if this has anything to do with the war or the Republic my hands are tied.” She said sadly, but couldn't deny his request when she saw the look on his face. “But, anything for you my dear Obi-Wan.”

He showed his gratefulness within his eyes. He then felt as if he could no longer hold his own weight and he fell to his knees, his breathing became labored. Satine reached out as if to grab hold of him and then remembered she was not physically next to him. 

“…Obi, what can I do?” She pleaded to know how she could ease his burdens.

He looked up at her and even through the hologram she could see the pain in his eyes. “You must convince the Council of Neutral systems to make a court case against the Separatists, this weapon – this virus will wipe out not just the Jedi, but all Force Sensitive beings in the galaxy...” He inhaled deeply as a wave of pain hit him. “Senator Amidala, can help in the Senate as well…you must save the others.” 

She suppressed a sob, she in that moment would do anything to alleviate his suffering. “Obi, my dear Obi-Wan...please just stay with me.”

The Jedi Master looked at the image of one of the most important people in his life, he had spent so much time after his mission to Mandalore releasing his feelings for Satine into the Force, assuming it was over and done with only to have her suddenly come roaring back into his life a year ago. She had professed her love to him while held at gunpoint and he had reluctantly admitted that during their time together he would have left the Jedi for her had she only asked. But, they had not talked about it since, which he was glad for because he honestly didn’t know what his feelings for Satine were fifteen years later. 

It was obvious that he had a profound attraction and cared for her deeply, but he wasn’t sure if that was enough for her. Truth be told he hadn’t had the time to put much thought into his feelings for anyone (aside from a few late night dreams and possible fantasies, he was human after all). Since he had last seen Satine he had to also deal with Qui-Gon’s death, the return of the Sith, the challenge of raising Anakin, joining the Council and now the duties of being a General in a galactic war. His attachment...attachments had been the furthest thing from his mind. And now it appeared that both his failed romantic histories were being thrown in his weary face on top of dying from a mysterious illness. To say he was exhausted and frustrated was putting it mildly. He inwardly cursed the Force and its terrible sense of humor.

Luckily with Siri things rarely went beyond their usual flirting, but both of them had the code burned into their very core, it was easier for them to not dwell on what could have been. Though he realized he and Siri had never really talked about their proclamation of love in almost twenty years (he did not have a good track record of talking to the women he became attached to he suddenly realized). He didn’t know in that moment what the Force wanted from him.

“Duke of Mandalore!” He could hear Siri’s drug induced voice softly singing in the background. 

He closed his eyes, he knew in his heart that he could never be what Satine deserved. Helping her lead the people of Mandalore was not his path, even if he was no longer able to remain a Jedi. But, he knew he had to give his Duchess, a woman he truly did care for some measure of closure...even if it wasn’t what she had longed for. The last thing he wanted was to give her false hope, he wanted her to move on, to be happy.

“Stay with me…” her voice was little more than a whisper.

“I’m so sorry my sweet Satine...” It broke his heart to see the look of distraught on her face. “But, that is a promise I may not be able to keep.”

Before she could respond the commlink transmission ended abruptly, tears began to form in Satine’s eyes. She rose from her throne and headed towards her guards (whom she had asked to wait outside). 

“Get me the Council of Neutral Systems, and Senator Amidala at once.” She commanded. “And ready my ship.”

***  
Captain Rex knelt behind a pile of crates, using his two blasters to expertly take down a line of battle droids. He glanced up to see the blur of two Jedi jumping into the middle of the fray, cutting down droids with their lightsabers as if they had been made of butter. Rex was always amazed by the abilities of the Jedi, and how much damage they could do with such little effort. He was just glad he was on their side. 

“Rex, ready the shuttle!” General Skywalker’s voice called out over the sound of blaster fire. 

Without hesitation Rex made his way to the CIS transport, clearing the way with headshot after headshot to unsuspecting battle droids. He moved to the pilot’s seat and began the flight sequence, he knew they would have very little time to escape before the command ship was alerted to their presence.

‘I hope the General knows what he’s doing’ He thought to himself, though not for the first time.

***  
Siri Tachi slowly opened her eyes, blinking back the sun that was cascading through the slits of her window blinds. Her body felt extremely weak, her head heavy and she had the worst case of cottonmouth she’s ever had in her life (this included the morning after she had foolishly accepted to participate in a drinking contest with Quinlin Vos). 

With great effort she rose to a sitting position, she was unsure how long she had been sleeping, vague images from the previous night began coming to her mind. ‘Did Obi-Wan talk to Satine, or did I hallucinate that?’ She wondered to herself.

She attempted to rise to her feet, but her muscles protested. It was then that she noticed what she was wearing, a thin loose dress that had been hanging in her closet for years. The light fabric was a vibrant teal and it was held up on her shoulders by two tiny straps. It had been a gift she had received during one of her undercover missions, she wasn’t sure why she had kept it all these years, and now she questioned why she was wearing it. 

“What was I on?” She asked out loud, rubbing her temples. 

The dryness of her throat became a priority and she moved towards the door, her steps wobbling as she attempted to gain control of her muscles. Her body ached all over, the depth of the soreness she felt was unlike anything she’d ever experienced (and she had even been tortured on more than one failed mission). She reached up and attempted to run a hand through her disheveled hair, noticing it was sticking up wildly in all manner of directions. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the looking glass on her wall. 

“Yikes...well, you still got it Tachi, the boys will surely come a-running.” She mumbled and headed out of her room in search of water. 

It was then that she noticed something was off, by first signs of daylight Obi-Wan was usually awake and had already made a pot of Caf for them and then was usually either cleaning something Siri had asked him to leave alone or working on Council business.

“damn morning person”

Her eyes snapped to attention, it was then that she realized she heard a guttural moan coming from the other room. She slowly made her way to the common room and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the form of Obi-Wan Kenobi curled up in a fetal position on the floor. 

She pushed back her own weariness and moved to his side in a flash, immediately checking his pulse. It was there, weak, but there. His body shivered and his breathing raspy, he had attempted to pull his cloak from the couch to cover himself up during the night, but appeared to have lost the strength to even do that as most of the garment still remained on the couch.

Siri rolled him onto his back and lifted his head onto her lap. She gingerly moved sweat soaked hair that had stuck to his forehead back into place and attempted to wake him. 

“Obi-Wan, can you hear me...you gotta wake up.” She pleaded with him. 

A pair of very sick, red rimmed eyes opened and looked up at her in confusion. “What...what happened?”

A look of relief crossed her face. “You tell me, it looks like you had a bit of a raging party last night Kenobi and you didn’t even invite me.” 

She didn’t need the Force to sense the incredible pain he was in, she helped him as gently as she could to a sitting position, but as his body shifted the fire inside of him jumped back to life, causing anguish. He tried his best not to cry out in pain, but wasn’t able to stop himself. 

“Kriffing hell Siri!”

“Stop being such an initiate Kenobi. Now, I’m going to need you to stand up so we can get you into bed.” She lifted his right arm over her shoulder and wrapped her left arm around his waist.

Unable to help himself despite his incredible pain. “If you really wanted me in bed that badly you only needed to ask and not gone to all this trouble.” 

“Sorry luv, but we’ve been instructed to keep our heart rates down, remember?” Siri was glad to hear him attempt to joke though the pain in his voice worried her.

“True, but what a way to go.” 

She shook her head and then counted to three, “This is going to hurt like hell my dear.” She lifted him to his feet with difficulty which caused him to curse her a few more times. 

“I kriffing hate you Tachi!” 

“I know hun, I know.” She did her best to stabilize him in a standing position despite her own weak muscles. “Gods Kenobi, how can someone so scrawny be so heavy?” 

It took far too long to make it the short distance to her bedroom. She gently lowered him to her bed, taking a moment to remove his tunic that had soaked through with sweat, knowing the damp fabric was doing him no good. She then helped him lay down, wrapping him up in her blankets. She looked down at him and despite his eyes being closed she could see the extreme discomfort on his face. She wondered how long he had been in pain, thankful she herself hadn’t had to survive her own pain very long before she was given the sweet relief of medication. 

“I’m going to call the medical droid,” she turned to leave and felt him reach out and grab her wrist. 

She looked down and knew he was fighting to stay awake, his eyes still closed as he spoke softly, repeating the same mantra. “Be with me, be with me, be with me...” 

Siri realized he was trying to call upon the Force for comfort, the repeated phrase was a meditation technique taught early on to Jedi Younglings in order to help them learn how to center themselves and connect to the Force. Him using such a basic technique to try and access the Force sent a wave of fear through her because she could sense his desperation.

He finally opened one of his eyes and looked at her. “The Force is slipping Siri, I...I don’t want to die alone.”

His words hit her hard, even in his younger years Obi-Wan wasn’t known for asking for help and frankly he tended to prefer to deal with his issues in isolation (something they had in common). She released her wrist from his grip, then held his hand, stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

“You’re not alone Obi-Wan. We’re in this together, remember?” She softly stated. “You promised.”

“...That’s not what I meant.”He spoke through raspy breaths. 

She discreetly wiped a tear trying to escape from the corner of her eye. “I know hun, I know...but that’s all I got, so for what it’s worth I’m here.”

He was unable to speak so instead he squeezed her hand in response to show his gratitude. 

His lips began to chatter and his body shivered violently. Siri moved the covers and slipped inside next to him, she placed an arm around his torso, feeling that his body temperature had dropped drastically. She pulled him against her chest tighter and he then rolled to his side and wrapped himself around her, feeling immediate relief as her body heat emminated through him. He finally let out a relieved yet ragged sigh. 

Siri did her best to rub the circulation back into his arms, she then felt his breath and the tickle of his beard as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She protectively pulled him in tighter, rubbing his back gently and making sure the blanket was around both of them. 

After what felt like an eternity she sensed his breathing become steadier and she was able to relax a little. Siri’s mind began to race as she held him, feeling his chest rise and fall against hers. Her thoughts suddenly turned to a memory she had long locked away. 

After a moment she sighed and broke the silence. “Obi-Wan, are you awake?” 

The answer came in a series of half-conscious grunts. 

“It just occurred to me that we find ourselves once again together beneath a blanket, waiting for death.” She stated calmly, continuing to rub his back for warmth. 

Obi-Wan let out a sad, muffled chuckle before lifting his head to look up at her. “You must admit, it's a very classic Tachi and Kenobi sort of irony.” 

For her part Siri offered him a small smile and then kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Get some sleep my dear friend.”  
***

The door chime brought a dozing Padme back to the moment, her desk was littered with reports and datapads along with several empty cups of Caf. She suddenly became aware that she had fallen asleep at her desk, wondering if she had spent the entire night in her Senate office. 

‘3PO must be going crazy,’ she thought to herself. 

She checked her reflection in the darkened screen of one of the datapads, doing her best to fix the intricate hairstyle, realizing she must’ve sent her handmaiden/bodyguard home late last night.  
The door chimed again and she rose to answer it, on the other side she saw the familiar angular face of the Duchess of Mandalore. While dressed in her regal finest Padme could tell that the woman looked as tired as Padme felt. 

“Duchess…”

The blonde woman waved her hand. “Satine, please.” 

“Won’t you come in Satine?” Padme moved aside to allow the Duchess space to enter. 

Satine turned to her guards and instructed them to stay outside. She then moved through the threshold, Padme was struck at how she seemed to float into a room. The Senator from Naboo walked to the sitting couches. 

“I’d offer some tea, but it appears I gave everyone the morning off.” She stated in an apologetic tone. 

“That’s quite alright Senator,” The Duchess began.

“Padme, please.”

Satine smiled and nodded and the women sat down on the couches. The two had grown close, but had not seen each other since Padme had helped discover corruption in the highest levels on Mandalore. Under different circumstances she would’ve been happy to spend time with Padme again. 

“I come as a representative of the Council of Neutral Systems, we have heard about this…” She hesitated, feeling a lump in her throat. “Jedi virus, and would like to formally file a petition with the courts to charge the Separatists with a war crime.” 

Padme’s eyes grew wide, she had been struggling to find support in such a petition. “Satine, that is wonderful news.” She then looked at her friend. “But, aren’t you all afraid it’ll cause retaliation from the Separatists? You above all have strived to remain neutral in this conflict.”

“After much debate we as a council decided we cannot allow either side to threaten the other with biological warfare.” Satine held her head up in determination. “This is a humanitarian issue, we do not support one side over the other in this ghastly war, but we will not stay silent when lines are crossed.”

“I am thankful for your support Satine, I only hope it will be enough.” 

The Duchess raised a curious eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Padme rose to her feet and paced the space behind the couch. “So far there is little evidence that the Separatists had a hand in actually creating this virus. With the Separatist connections to most of the financial industries some in the Senate fear it could ruin the galactic economy if we put censures on the Banking Clans or Commerce Guilds.” 

“They are choosing the economy over people’s lives?” Satine was horrified. 

Padme nodded sadly. “And the media isn’t helping, making it look like the Jedi are to blame for all of this. It has been causing mass hysteria here in the Capital.” She hesitated to say the next part. “There are many who argue that the Jedi are an outdated order who have brought this upon themselves.”

Satine closed her eyes. “I may have my issues with some of the Jedi’s more recent tactics, but how can the galaxy turn their backs after all the Jedi have done for them?”

“Oh Satine, the longer this war drags out the fewer supporters the Jedi have.” Padme replied. “I fear even some in the Senate have started distancing themselves in order to save their own reputations in the eyes of their constituents.” 

“I see, well that is disheartening.” 

Padme sat down next to the Duchess. “There are still those of us fighting the good fight, we mustn’t give up hope...especially not when our friends need us.”

“Yes, I suppose both of us owe our lives to the Jedi.” Satine offered a half smile.

Padme held Satine’s gaze, her large brown eyes full of determination. “And now it’s our turn to protect them.”

“I only hope we’re not too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I needed to answer a question that was brought up regarding this story on ff.net; someone said they felt it was odd that Siri had come to terms with her and Obi's relationship and that she was willing to joke about it. I figured in case anyone else thought it a weird choice I'd give my reasons -  
> I debated with having Siri being more comfortable with their romantic history than she is in the book, and I just felt realistically speaking after 20 years she'd have to come to some sort of terms with it, especially given all she's lived through with her undercover missions. I just felt like it made her very uninteresting to have it be something she never accepts in at least one way or another (but, they still never "talk" about it in my stories...not really anyway) also for what it's worth she doesn't come to terms with it until after his mission with Krayn (and after Ferus leaves) in my stories. Plus, how can she NOT flirt with Obi-Wan, he makes it so easy?
> 
> I hope that makes sense! 
> 
> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos, I hope you're all enjoying this story!!


	4. Episode 4 – Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: Time running out! Senator Padme Amidala and Duchess Satine Kryze plead their case to the Senate to petition the Courts on humanitarian grounds in hopes of bringing the Separatists to justice for their war crimes and hopefully force them to present a remedy to the deadly Jedi Virus. Meanwhile Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi cling to life as they remain in isolation, their hopes of a cure rely on General Anakin Skywalker and Council Member Adi Gallia who have arrived on the planet Coyerti, desperately searching for an antidote.

Anakin Skywalker called upon the Force to shield his presence as he approached the dilapidated building. He did his best to quiet the sound of his deep breathing that could be heard through the Breath Mask. Adi Gallia has insisted they each wear one of the breathing apparatuses in order to help block exposure to the virus if it was airborne. Anakin hated the device, he hated the echoing sound of his breathing and felt that it limited his range of motion, but aquiested knowing it was for his own good. 

He made a gesture with his left hand, which Rex recognized to instruct him and his men to cover him as he used his lightsaber to create an opening in the wall. Once the thick wall is cut Anakin and Adi then used the Force to gently pull the piece of concrete out of the wall and lay it down on the ground. Rex then entered the opening and did an initial scan of the area. 

“Coast is clear,” Rex stated quietly to his General. 

Anakin nodded and motioned for the small battalion and Artoo to enter the building while he and Adi brought up the rear. Once inside all of them stopped short when they saw the facility’s interior. What looked like a crumbling factory from the outside was a vast state of the art laboratory. Medical equipment, test tube containers large enough for banthas, wires, computers and other equipment went as far back as the eye could see. 

As they approached what looked like the main medical hub Rex began to notice the objects floating in the various test tanks. His mind suddenly returned to his home planet of Kamino and the cloning facility, a sinking feeling was in the pit of his stomach. 

“This looks like a cloning facility.” He exclaimed to the group. 

Adi nodded in response, stopping next to one of the tubes. “Yes, but it looks like they are cloning organs not full bodies.” 

Everyone turned to look in her direction and saw what looked like a pair of lungs suspended in bacta. Anakin and Adi exchanged worried glances. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Anakin stated. 

Adi turned away from the tube and motioned for everyone to continue. “Come, let’s focus on our task. We must find the antidote and get out of here.” 

Anakin knew the panic in her voice was too subtle for the clones to pick up on, but he knew that despite her status as a member of the Jedi Council Adi Gallia was struggling to keep the fear of losing the woman she raised as a daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, leading the group deeper into the lab. 

They made their way towards the large console, each keeping an eye on the dark corners of the room. 

“Sir, it's odd that there are no security droids.” Rex leaned over to whisper to Anakin. 

“I know, something doesn’t feel right Rex.” Anakin replied. “Keep your eyes peeled.” 

He moved towards the console, behind it was a huge glass partition and what looked like rows and rows of file boxes stacked three stories tall. 

“Data vault,” Adi exclaimed, pointing at the large glass wall.

Anakin placed his hands on his hips as he eyed the storage containers. 

“Okay Artoo, you’re up.”

The astromech droid rolled up to the console and began to scan the files in the data vault using the astromech socket. The loyal droid worked as fast as he could, searching for anything that could be an antidote. Anakin paced back and forth, his senses on high alert. He could sense danger coming from the Force, but he was unable to determine the source.

A pair of red-rimmed, yellow eyes watched them from the shadows, releasing a quiet cackle of laughter as it prepared to strike.

***  
The sound of rhythmic beeping seemed to pound into the back of his skull as he could feel himself returning to the world after a very deep sleep. He slowly and very painfully opened one blue/grey eye and then the other taking a moment to acquaint himself with his surroundings. 

Obi-Wan turned his head to the left and discovered several wires attached to his chest, fingers and head. He also felt a pinch of an IV in his arm, his eyes traveled up to the two bags of liquid slowly dripping into the tube leading back down to his arm. 

He weakly turned his head to the right and saw a mess of golden locks against a pillow, her face turned in the opposite direction of his. Upon further inspection he discovered she was also hooked up to the same apparatuses as he was. The beeping of their heartbeats in the room while not quite in unison, were close, he realized how slow the beating actually was. 

He turned his head again to the left and noticed a nightstand next to him, a bottle of water had been placed there so he took the chance to relieve his extremely dry throat. As the cool water quenched his thirst he took stock in how he was feeling, blissfully the searing pain had subsided, probably due to whatever was in the IV and now it was replaced with extreme weariness, fever and the sense of illness. He closed his eyes and attempted to call upon the Force and found only a very flimsy connection.

He tried not to let the panic overtake him, knowing he had been instructed many times to keep his heart rate down. He assumed the monitors would send off an alarm if his heart beats became too fast and he didn’t want to risk waking up Siri in that kind of distress. 

He placed the water back down on the nightstand and took inventory of the small table, several holopics were displayed in intricate frames. He reached over a lifted one which revealed a photo of a very young Siri next to her Master Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan smiled at the look of determination on Siri’s younger self, her round face lifted up as if to challenge the entire galaxy. He realized this must have been the day Adi chose her as an Apprentice. 

He placed the frame back on the table and lifted up another and he was suddenly hit by a memory. The photo was of a young group of Padawans having a picnic in front of the Great Tree. Obi-Wan remembered Garen and Quinlin had dared each other to try and climb the tree and both had been reprimanded very quickly by a passing Master. The photo was taken by Bant who held up the camera in front of her face as the rest of the group huddled around her. 

It was not a particularly good picture, the top half of Vos’ face was cut off, Reeft had his mouth full and Garen was making a rather odd face. He saw himself at age thirteen, no fourteen wedged between Bant and Siri with his arm around the blonde haired Padawan (who didn’t look comfortable to be there at all). He knew the quality of the portrait didn’t matter, it was the memory attached to it. Despite his illness and impending mortality he smiled. 

“That was the first time you invited me to join the group.” A soft voice rasped from behind him. “I was expecting everyone to hate me because of Bruck, but you all just accepted me right from the start.” 

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. “Bant made sure you were welcome...her kindness knew no bounds.”

“A trait she never lost.” Siri reached out to rub his back. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he had been so busy with his own wartime duties that he had never really processed Bant’s death. He remembered the numb feeling he had when he saw her name on an updated list of war casualties. “She shouldn’t have been anywhere near the front, she was a Healer.” 

Siri suppressed the urge to argue that none of them should be on the front, that Peacekeepers had no business playing at war. It was an argument they had repeated several times during the course of their quarantine and she realized now was not the time to dredge it up again. 

“She gave her life to save others, that is what Bant would’ve wanted.” She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. “It’s what any Jedi would want, instead of…” her voice trailed off. 

“Instead of this.” Obi-Wan finished for her. 

The heavy silence filled the room for what felt like an eternity as both Jedi collected their thoughts. They found it was getting more difficult to keep control of their emotions without the guidance of the Force. Obi-Wan placed the photo back and then noticed another, of an older Siri and a young boy with dark brown hair that was accented by golden streaks. Lying next to the frame was a dark brown Padawan braid. 

“You never talk about Ferus.” He softly stated. 

Siri shrugged. “You never talk about Mandalore.” 

“Tough but fair.” 

She sighed and then rolled onto her side to face him, careful not to disturb any of the tubes or wires. “What do you want me to say? I failed to train the Padawan who by all accounts should have been the next Master of the Order? That somehow my ineptitude cost us one of the greatest Jedi in recent history?”

“You may be hyping his potential a bit my dear.” Obi-Wan turned to face her. 

She weakly smacked his arm. “You sound like your Apprentice sometimes, you know that?” 

“Him turning away from the Order was not your fault Siri, you can’t keep blaming yourself.” Obi-Wan countered. 

She propped her head on her arm and looked into his eyes, he almost shrank under her intense stare. “Talk to me after you have an incredibly promising Padawan turn his back on the Order, leaving another Jedi dead in his wake. And then, and only then can you lecture me on how easy it is to not blame yourself and your failings as a teacher.” 

She as quickly as her body would allow rolled away from him. Obi-Wan felt guilt rise inside him, realizing he had never really realized how hard Siri had taken Ferus’ exodus. He knew she had refused to take on another Apprentice even though the Order was desperate for Masters, due to the consequences of the war the younglings now outnumbered the Knights. She instead had opted to train as a Jedi Sentinel, working her way up to be a Jedi Shadow. It was a very dangerous role in the Jedi Order, and one that typically came hand in hand with solitude. He inched closer to her and gently placed an arm around her, he felt her body tense and then relax at his touch. 

“I almost left the Jedi for Satine...” he softly stated, his voice nearly a whisper. 

She slowly turned to face him, his arm still draped around her. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. 

“But I realized I couldn’t turn my back on the people of the Republic, on the Order who had given me a home, my Master who taught me everything I knew…” He continued. “It would have been different than when I left for Melia/Daan, it would’ve been for my own personal feelings and would’ve been selfish.”

“That’s very different though,” she argued. 

He shook his head and looked at her. “Yes and no. Both Ferus and I were faced with a choice caused by the circumstances and consequences at the time. I know for me it was a decision that was not lightly made as I’m sure Ferus’ decision was given the same weight and consideration. In the end, both of us made the decision to follow what we felt was right, only his choice meant he had to leave the order.” He moved his hand to brush some hair from her eyes. “But, had I left it would not have been due to any failings on Qui-Gon’s part. And I wouldn’t have wanted him to punish himself for choices that were ultimately mine, just like I know Ferus wouldn’t want you to dwell either.” 

She looked up at him and mouthed “thank you” 

He reached out and held her hand, not breaking their eye contact. “You were a great Master, I often was jealous of your ease in the role.” 

“Nah, you were just jealous I had the well behaved Padawan.” 

He chuckled. “There is some truth to that.” 

She moved a hand and stroked his beard. “being a Master was never my true calling, I never took to it like you did…” She held his gaze intently. “You're a natural leader, Duke of Mandalore.” she then tugged on his beard with a wicked giggle.

“You’re a horrible, horrible woman Tachi, have I ever told you that?” He rolled his eyes.

“Once or twice.” 

The artificial sound of throat clearing was heard above them and the two friends looked up to see the medical droid hovering. “My apologies for interrupting your little moment, but we need to check your vitals now.” 

“This medical droid has the WORST bedside manners.” Siri exclaimed, rolling onto her back. 

“Remind me when we get out of this to talk to the Council about a personality wipe and reboot.” Obi-Wan countered. 

“I heard that,” The droid exclaimed, not amused. 

***  
Padme Amidala had grown used to standing in the center of the Senate Chamber, feeling the eyes of all 1,023 other politicians judging her. This was her arena, this is where she excelled and the adrenaline never got old. She didn’t care about playing a political game, no for her this was where she could do the most good, she felt that this was the equivalent of saving innocent people with the aid of a lightsaber. And while she had argued many times over the course of her political career for the safety and security of the people of the Republic, this felt more personal and reminded her of the first time she had addressed the chamber. 

She had been a fourteen year old queen trying to save the lives of her people, meeting an opposition mired by economic consequences. The Senate had failed then to bring justice for Naboo, the Trade Federation was proven innocent (claimed to be under the influence of the Sith and therefore not in control of their actions), she refused to let history repeat itself. 

Padme was always careful what wardrobe she chose to wear for every situation, each garment helped her play a role - something left over from switching from the finery of being a Queen to a handmaiden at a moment’s notice. Today she wore a cream colored dress with a brown leather belt that hung on her hips, and brown leather knee high boots. The dress was simple and the fabric hung loosely over her slender frame. It also had a hood which she wore, covering up her head which normally was adored in ornate headpieces, instead her hair was pulled into two simple buns on either side of her head. She wore no jewlery save for a simple wood carved trinket on a silver chain which hung around her neck. Her attire made her look like a Jedi, though a stunning and formal version of a Jedi. But a Jedi nonetheless, and that was the point.

She eyed the other Senators, the Chancellor and finally the holovid cameras as she continued. “Let me be absolutely clear: in terms of potential deaths, the impact on our economy, the crisis we face from the Jedi Virus is on the scale of a major war, and we must act accordingly.”

Murmurs were heard throughout the chamber, but she continued. “Nobody knows how many Force Sensitive fatalities we may see, but they could equal or surpass the Jedi casualties we saw in the great Sith Wars. It is an absolute moral imperative that our response — as a government, as a society, as business communities, and as individuals — meets the enormity of this crisis.”  
Her focus turned directly to the holovid cameras as if addressing the people of the Republic directly.

“As the Jedi are directed to quarantine, it will be easy to feel like we are in this alone, or that we must only worry about ourselves and let everyone else fend for themselves. That is a very dangerous mistake. First and foremost, we must remember that we are in this together. Now is the time for solidarity, the Jedi have always been our protectors and we cannot abandon them in their hour of need. We must fight with love and compassion for those most vulnerable to the effects of this pandemic.”

“The timing of this outbreak cannot be a coincidence, therefore I move that the Judiciary Committee take up a full investigation on the possibility that the Separatists are committing genocide.” Padme returned her attention to the room, her eyes landing on Chancellor Palpatine. “In the meantime until we know the full extent of the virus a galaxy wide shelter in place order needs to be approved by the Senate in order to prevent the spread of the disease to our Jedi on the front lines, and other innocent Force Sensitive citizens.” 

The roar throughout the room was almost deafening, Padme clenched her jaw, waiting for the opposition. It first came in the form of Lot Dodd, the Senate representative for the Trade Federation. 

‘Surprise, kriffing surprise.’ Padme thought to herself.

“What you are proposing is an overreaction, to ask the people of the Republic to stay at home would put millions out of work. Businesses would collapse.” Lot Dodd stated, angrily. 

“I understand this would put a strain on our economy, but surely to prevent the death of countless citizens I believe it’s worth the risk.” Padme argued. 

“If this virus only affects the Jedi then I see no reason to hurt our other citizens.” Mas Amedda interjected. 

Padme was seething at this point, but was saved by the calming voice of Bail Organa. “We don’t know the full extent of this virus yet, testing is limited and preliminary. According to health officials this virus is highly contagious and could have devastating and lasting effects.” 

“COULD have devastating effects,” Lot Dodd huffed. 

“The Jedi are not the only Force Sensitive people in the galaxy, many more lives are at stake than we are willing to admit.” Mon Mothma interjected. 

“And even if the Jedi were the only ones at risk, given all they put on the line for you...for the Republic it must give them some measure of sympathy.” Duchess Satine exclaimed loudly, unable to take the fighting any longer. "We have an administration that is largely incompetent, and whose incompetence and recklessness have threatened the lives of many, many people in our galaxy," Satine stood tall, and Padme marveled at the command of a room she possessed. "We need an emergency response to the current crisis, and we need it immediately." 

“Duchess Satine, forgive us but Mandalore is not a member of the Republic, you have made it quite clear you wish to remain neutral.” Mas Amedda reminded her. “You do not get a vote.”

She gauged the room for a moment before continuing. "We must know the true extent of this outbreak, and as the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems I will officially submit a petition to the Courts to investigate the Separatist’s involvement and bring them to justice should it be found that they have committed the most heinous of war crimes.” 

A hush fell over the Senate at this, Satine did not say anything else but instead moved back to the seat behind Padme. All eyes collectively turned towards the Supreme Chancellor whose face gave nothing away. 

“The safety and well being of our people is of the utmost importance, this is for ALL citizens which no matter your personal feelings about their organization include the Jedi.” Palpatine’s voice echoed through the chamber. “However, we cannot risk economic collapse for the entire Republic so I will not issue a shelter in place order on a Galactic level, instead the local planetary governments can decide what is best for their people.”

“He seems to be doing something without actually doing anything at all,” Satine grumbled in Padme’s ear. 

“We must find the balance between protecting our citizens health and protecting our economy. Decimating our economy in pursuit of fighting the virus doesn’t do our citizens any good.” He concluded to the sound of applause. 

Padme ran her hands over her face in frustration, she glanced at Bail Organa who seemed to have his face planted in his palm. After a moment of cheering Mas Amedda called order in the chamber. 

“I do agree with Duchess Satine that something must be done, therefore I will back the petition to the Courts to get to the bottom of this virus. If it truly was man made and used as a weapon on our poor Jedi then action must be taken.” The Chancellor finished, emphasizing his final words.

Padme’s throat clenched. ‘Our poor Jedi?’ She realized in one phrase the Chancellor single handedly put doubt about the Jedi’s strength out into the galaxy. 

Satine leaned in to whisper into Padme’s ear. “At least he’s backing the petition, do you think it’ll be enough?”

Padme sat down and shrugged. “It’ll have to be.” 

***  
Obi-Wan once again struggled for consciousness, it was becoming less and less common to find the strength to stay awake for long periods of time. The pain had subsided several hours ago, but he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Now as he lay in bed all he felt was incredibly ill, he was unable to keep anything in his stomach and that included water so another IV had been added to his ever growing collection of wires and tubes. His blood pressure had dropped dramatically and his heart beat had grown irregular, like a percussionist who couldn’t find or stay on the beat. 

But what was worse than all of that combined was the sound of Siri struggling to breath next to him. Tubes were inserted into her nostrils to help guide airflow, however the less than sympathetic medical droid explained that intubation would be next as her condition continued to decline. 

Obi-Wan turned his head and looked at Siri as she laid on her back, she looked so very frail which he knew she would never want anyone to see her as (least of all him). Her breathing was incredibly shallow, he oftentimes couldn’t see the rise and fall of her chest anymore. He took note of her skin, the beautiful alabaster was beginning to adopt hues of grey and the corners of her lips were starting to turn from pink to purple. He in his weakened state couldn’t stop his eyes from watering. 

He turned away from his friend and looked up at the ceiling, doing his best to suppress a sob. It was then that he felt cold fingers gently reaching out and touching his hand, without hesitation he wrapped his hand around hers, holding it tightly. He then turned back to look at Siri who was staring at him, and despite the muted color of her eyes they were happy to see him. 

“Hey you,” she croaked. 

He worked hard to control his emotions when he heard how weak her voice was. “Hey you.” 

“You’re still here.” Her voice sounded surprised, though it was barely a whisper.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily Tachi,” he gave her hand another squeeze.

Her breath hitched and she let out a series of coughs as she tried to regain control of her breathing. Instinctively Obi-Wan sat up in hopes of helping, but she put her hand up to stop him. As she lowered her hands from coughing into them she took note of the change in color, particularly the purple that had appeared around her fingernails. 

“At least I’m going out as my favorite color.” She joked between breaths. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help the choked up laugh that escaped his throat. “You look beautiful my dear as always.”

“You’re full of Banta fodder, but thank you.” 

***  
“This is taking too long!” Anakin seemed to yell even though it was a whisper. 

Adi was pushing buttons on the consol as Artoo continued to search for the right file in the data vault. Finally the Jedi Master stopped typing and her eyes went wide at the contents on the screen.  
“Skywalker, I think I’ve found something.” She beckoned him over. “This report talks about creating a serum that has the capacity to manipulate Midi-chlorians.”

“How is that possible?”

Adi shook her head. “I’m not sure, apparently the original sample was taken from a living organism and was used as the base for the experiment.” She looked up at Anakin. “The experiment was successful and duplicated here in the lab around ten years ago.”

“Have you ever noticed everything seems to have happened around ten years ago?” Anakin stated. 

The Tholothian Jedi nodded, she too had noticed that trend. “Something to contemplate later, young Skywalker.” She said as she returned her attention back to the screen. “Look here, there was a plan to infect a Master/Padawan team with the virus before the war started, allowing it to spread through the temple. They called it ‘the only possible solution to the Jedi problem’...” 

“Cute.” Anakin was not amused.

“It would appear Siri being infected on the front lines may have saved us all, since she was required to see a medic before returning to the temple.” Adi softly stated.  
Anakin bit his tongue, he wanted to point out that it hadn’t saved them ALL. Instead he decided to ask the inevitable question. “Is there a cure?” 

“Any mention of a vaccine is difficult to decipher.” Adi admitted. 

“Why is that Master?”

She turned to look at Anakin, her face as if it were stone. “Because it is written in the ancient language of the Sith.” 

Anakin’s heart froze. “Sithspeak, but the Senate outlawed the use of that language after their reappearance on Naboo.” 

“Then either this was planned long before Naboo, or the people of Coyerti are housing a Sith cult.” Adi explained. 

Both Jedi suddenly felt a dark disturbance through the Force, Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Rex and his five clone brothers stood at the ready. 

“We’re not alone in here…” stated Rex.

Anakin’s grip tightened on the hilt of his saber. “Fan out boys, search the corners of the room. Master Gallia, keep looking for that antidote.” 

“Yes sir,” the clones said in unison.

The Arch-Troopers silently searched the room, along with their General and Captain. The lights on their guns peering into eerily dark corners. They couldn’t shake the feeling or familiarity they felt while exploring the room, not with the nearly identical tanks to the ones on Kamino hanging on the walls. It was clearly not as large as their home facility, but it was a much smaller bastardization of it.

“These tanks look like enough for only a few at a time,” commented Rex to his C.O. “Not enough to build an army, more like just enough to keep someone or something alive.” 

“Artificial immortality,” Anakin responded as a shiver went up his spine. 

“Well, the Sith are obviously crazy.” Rex retorted. 

Anakin shrugged. “I don’t know Rex, wouldn’t you like to live forever?” 

Rex kept uncharacteristically quiet, his thoughts suddenly on the growth acceleration that all of he and his brethren had been given at creation. The weight of his shorter lifespan than that of most other humans hit him. Anakin sensed his discomfort and immediately felt bad for his choice of words, he put a hand on the Captain’s shoulder. 

“Come on Rex, we still have a job to do.” 

Meanwhile Adi Gallia continued to try and decipher the Sith text at the console, finding her usual infinite amount of patience (hell, she trained Siri Tachi after all) running thin. She slammed her fist down on the control panel and decided she needed to come up with another idea. Her vision then caught a glimpse of a small symbol buried within the body of the report. She used the computer to enhance the image. 

The image was a red circle containing what looked like two arrows on top of one another, one pointing up and the other pointing down. She studied it for a moment and then turned to Artoo. 

“R2, search the files for this symbol.” She commanded. 

Artoo gave a series of beeps in acknowledgement and went to work, searching for the ancient symbol within the data vault.

Adi turned towards the center of the room, it felt as if the air had grown deathly still and the temperature had dropped to below freezing. She half expected her breath to fog if she hadn’t been wearing a breath mask. Her heightened senses were unsettled, it was not the first time she missed Siri’s uncanny ability to sense danger before it happened, and she hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Her fingers instinctively brushed against her lightsaber, she prepared herself for an ambush just in case. 

Without warning she heard one of the troopers scream, the sound of his blaster ringing through the facility. She took a step back with her lightsaber at the ready, protecting Artoo while he searched for what they came for. Then to her horror her eyes caught a glimpse of something that was out of the horror novels Siri (for some inexplicable reason) used to love reading. The creature, no human she corrected herself was tall and lanky, with extra long appendages. His fingers extended far beyond what should have been normal for a human. It’s skin was so pale that it reminded her of a cave dweller who never had been exposed to daylight. He had no hair on his oval shaped head that seemed to cave in at his forehead. Infact as Adi studied his feature it appeared as if the entire left side of his face had shrunk in on itself. His eyes were a horrendous yellow color and seemed to glow in the dark as he snarled at Adi. 

Adi could sense the Dark Side emanating from the creature, but it felt unnatural (if the Dark Side could ever feel natural). This confused the usually calm and collected Jedi Master. As the creature moved towards Adi she took a defensive stance in front of Artoo. 

“R2, please tell me you’ve found it.” She called over her shoulder. 

The droid whistled in response, the nervousness over the dark creature could be sensed through his beeps. 

“Hurry R2,” Adi pleaded. 

The terrifying creature began to circle Adi who raised her saber above her head, then suddenly a second hum of a lightsaber was heard and Anakin leapt into the air and landed directly in front of the creature, taking its head off in one swift movement. 

“Thankfully Obi-Wan isn’t here otherwise he’d say something about losing one’s head.” Anakin exclaimed, rising to his feet and putting his weapon back on his belt. 

“What was that thing?” Rex asked, coming into view. 

“I don't know, but something tells me it’s time to go.” Anakin turned back to his faithful droid. “How we doing buddy?”

Artoo beeped, and Adi could have sworn it sounded like a series of curse words. Then he whistled excitedly, as he moved the arms in the data vault to pull out a box. Adi rushed to the vault’s opening and pulled the box out once Artoo had dropped it. She ran her hands over the black container that had a red emblem burned into it, the same Sith symbol. She quickly opened the box and saw several glass vials inside. 

“Do you think this is it?” Anakin asked, looking over her shoulder. 

Suddenly a loud banging was heard at the other end of the facility, followed by the familiar sound of battle droids. 

“The Clankers have found us, we should retreat.” Rex exclaimed as he and another trooper helped carry the one wounded by the creature. 

“Adi, what do you think? Is that what we came for?” Anakin asked, concern in his voice. 

Master Gallia reached out with the Force to see if it would give her some guidance, while she couldn’t see for sure (as the dark side had clouded most everything) she could sense these were necessary to at least create a cure for the disease. She closed the box and placed it carefully under one arm. 

“It will have to do,” She stated matter of factly. 

Anakin nodded. “Okay everyone, fall back!”

***  
Obi-Wan positioned himself up on his elbow and gently ran his fingers through Siri’s hair, attempting to comfort her, she closed her eyes beneath his touch as she struggled to catch her breath and another series of painful coughs hit her. He could see the moisture collecting in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan…” she rasped out. 

He pulled her into a tight embrace, he could feel hot tears on his neck but he knew even in this state she’d kill him if he pointed them out. “Don’t give up on me Siri, we still have to play the Opera House, remember?”

She shook her head and spoke into his shoulder. “Duke of Mandalore.” 

He couldn’t handle his exasperation on top of everything else so he snapped at her. “Just let it go! Siri, I didn’t choose Satine over you, Force above I didn’t choose either of you and that was hard enough without this constant pestering!” He hated himself for getting so angry, and at that moment he didn’t feel like the serene Jedi Master he strived to be, but rather he felt more like the petulant Padawan from his younger days. He sighed in an attempt to calm himself. “I worked so hard to become a Jedi, to prove my worth to the Council and Qui-Gon... and I couldn’t throw that away, not even when the Force put two amazing, albeit stubborn women in my path. Despite how much I desperately wanted to, I had no choice other than my commitment to the Order. I had hoped you of all people would understand.” 

“You promised not to remind me...” Her eyes focused on the ceiling. “We don’t look back.”

“Right, because how dare I assume that’s why you won’t drop this Mandalore obsession.” He argued. 

She looked at him and placed a finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. “No, it’s not about that…”

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Siri, what is it then? For Force sake, I don’t have the energy for riddles.”

“I had a vision, I saw you leave the Temple...you wore Mandalorian armor...and then I saw a declaration of love.” She rasped.

Obi-Wan was taken back by her comment, Siri was more attuned to the Living Force and wasn’t known for having visions, but the few she did have were usually shockingly accurate. “Siri, we haven’t been able to fully access the Force in over a week, you’ve been heavily medicated...I wouldn’t interpret fever dreams as prophetic in our condition.”

She reached up and took his hand. “Saw it long ago, after Naboo...after Qui-Gon” 

“You never said anything...why?”

She couldn’t look at him, she spoke between ragged breaths. “selfish...afraid you’d leave...please forgive me.” 

He released her and laid back down to his own pillow. “So, why tell me now?” 

It took every ounce of energy she had left to sit up and look at him. He could see the familiar determination set in her eyes. She inhaled an unsteady breath as she spoke. “because you limit your potential, you always have...Senate Guard? Come on Kenobi” She placed a shaky hand on his cheek. “I refuse to be the reason you limit yourself now.”

He reached up and took her hand, placing his lips against her palm before gently placing it back down to the bed. “I told you I do not make my choices lightly,” He rolled over, his back now to her. “I wish you wouldn’t put such little value in our…” He struggled with the right word to describe their close albeit dysfunctional relationship. “Friendship.” 

“Obi-Wan...I…” She wasn’t sure what to say.

“You need your rest, let’s talk about this later.” 

Siri acquiesce to his suggestion, knowing that in Obi-Wan speak it meant they would not talk about that subject ever again. Though she realized they probably wouldn’t have another opportunity given their current circumstances anyways. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, her lungs struggling for air. 

She knew deep down that there was no fighting Kenobi when it came to his commitments and promises. As he said he had kept his commitment to the Code not once, but twice, he never faltered on his promise to a dying Qui-Gon, never broke his commitment to the Jedi Order after Melida/Daan, and despite occasional jokes had never gone against his word to refrain from speaking about their one time confession of love to each other. Obi-Wan was above all things true to his word.

How could she expect him to break a promise he made to her while on their deathbed? She realized it would have to be up to her to release him from his sweet, albeit naive promise to go where she goes if they survived this ordeal. 

It would be for his own good...for the galaxy’s own good. 

At least that is what she told herself.

***  
Anakin sat on the edge of his cot and placed his elbows on his knees and then held his head in his hands. He was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a full night’s sleep, something Kix had reminded him about as they entered hyperspace. It was at that moment that Anakin Skywalker admitted to himself that there was nothing else he could do, everything was in the hands of other people and the Force. The feeling of not being in control of a situation was never something he handled very well, something Obi-Wan had tried really hard to work on with him during his apprenticeship. 

His thoughts then turned to his Master. He didn’t know what he’d do if the man he considered not just his best friend, but a brother was suddenly out of his life. What would he do without his advice (even if he chose not to listen to it), his calming nature, his selfless example on how a Jedi should be, his dumb jokes, his endless patience...Anakin shuddered as he thought about losing someone so important. He had already lost his mother, he couldn’t bear it if he lost another piece of his small family.

He then shook his head. ‘No, Obi-Wan can’t die, he just can’t.’

He needed to speak to Padme, she always knew how to calm him down. He wondered since they were no longer near the Separatist blockade if their communications were back online. He moved to the small desk next to his bunk and turned on the communicator. He then noticed a light flashing, this meant there was a recorded message. 

His heart was suddenly in his throat as the holographic image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. He quickly checked the time stamp and realized it had been recorded 1 day prior. As he looked at the familiar face of his friend he was able to clearly notice the illness in his eyes, and the gaunt features of his cheeks that had begun to sink in. Anakin wanted to look away, unable to handle the pain of watching someone he loved suffer, but he knew he had to hear the message. If Obi-Wan felt it necessary to send one in this state, then it had to be important. 

“Anakin, I’m not quite sure how to even start this message...I want you to know that the medics have done an excellent job and I am not in any pain.” Obi-Wan’s image began, his voice sounding weaker than Anakin had ever heard it, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“I hope you are safe out there, we haven’t heard from you in days, but I know you have Rex and Cody watching your back, so I couldn’t imagine you being in better hands therefore I’m not too terribly worried.” Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath which tugged at Anakin’s heart. “In my quarters you’ll find a dark green leather bound book, this was a journal kept by Qui-Gon, it became quite invaluable during our early days of training together, lots of tips and tricks...I was planning on giving it to you for your name day, thought it might help with Ahsoka.” The message continued. “I even put a few notes of my own at the end, things I found that worked for a slightly more impatient Padawan.” He offered a sad wink.

‘Why is he telling me this?’ Anakin’s mind reeled, a sudden panic rising in his chest.

“I don’t have much else in my quarters, but obviously any of it is yours should you want it.” The hologram took a moment to suppress a violent coughing spell. “Oh, except a warming stone I’d like Cody to have, it’s the white one with the flecks of yellow sitting on the desk in my room, and there is an emerald ring in the nightstand...please return that to Satine.” 

‘No, please stop.’ Anakin pleaded inside his head. ‘Master, please.’

Another coughing fit interrupted the message, but Obi-Wan was able to regain his composure before he continued. “I am so sorry to leave you like this Anakin, I was very much looking forward to watching you grow into the Jedi Master I know you’ll be. Watching you train my Grand Padawan, please give her my love...” Another coughing fit, this one taking more time for him to recover from. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said out loud as if the other Jedi could hear him. “We have an antidote, we’re on our way back...please, you can’t leave me!” 

The hologram looked up, and seemed to stare right into Anakin’s eyes. “I’m so very proud of you Anakin, when I promised to train you I had no idea just how much you’d change my life...and mostly for the better.” He offered his familiar crooked smile and it broke Anakin’s heart. “I love you my dear friend, and please remember that the Force will be with you...always.” The holographic image of his former Master coughed once more, doubling over as a medical droid came into frame before the message ended. 

Anakin was left alone again in his quarters, feeling raw for the briefest of moments. He then shook it off and headed out the door and to the bridge, his cloak billowing out behind him. 

“Admiral, double our speed.” He demanded. 

Admiral Yularen spun around to face the Jedi. “General, that would put great strain on the hyperdrive.”

“I gave an order Admiral.” Anakin growled. 

“General, there is a chance we will blow the drive and be stranded out here, we’d be ripe for the picking for any pirates or Separatists in the area.” Rex stepped forward, trying to stop yet another fight between the Admiral and his General. 

“I don’t care Rex, we haven’t come this far to lose him now.” Anakin turned on his Clone Captain. “Double. Our. Speed, Admiral.” 

“Excuse me Sir,” the voice of Commander Cody broke through the tension. “But, with all due respect General Kenobi wouldn’t want us to put ourselves in such potential harm just for him.” The Clone’s voice while technically the same as Rex’s was calm and even, it immediately reminded Anakin of Obi-Wan. “In fact, it’d kill him to know we were even thinking about it.”  
Anakin stumbled over to Cody. 

“I’d think he’d say that we all have to trust in the Force,” Cody continued. “At least, I’ve overheard him say that a few times.” 

The Jedi looked at Obi-Wan’s commander and nodded, he realized that somehow Obi-Wan had still somehow managed to talk him off a ledge. He suddenly felt his knees buckle, Cody and Rex were both there to catch him before he fell into a heap on the floor. Rex placed Anakin’s arm over his shoulder and proceeded to help his General walk. 

“Come on sir, I bet Kix has something that’ll help you sleep.” Rex stated as he and Anakin left the bridge.

Cody watched them leave and then turned back to Admiral Yularen. “Admiral, sir, if there is any way to get more speed out of the hyperdrive safely we’d really appreciate it.” He suppressed the desperation in his voice. “Time really is of the essence.”

“I’ll see what I can do Commander.” Yularen replied. 

******  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...originally this was going to be a 4 episode arch, but this last chapter ended up being WAY too long and frankly didn't flow well as just one chapter. So, I guess it'll be a 5 episode arch...oops! 
> 
> I hope people are enjoying this, any sort of comment letting me know one way or the other would be super appreciated!! 
> 
> I should mention that the political speeches in this chapter were adapted from actual political speeches regarding COVID-19.
> 
> Oh snap, was that a Snoke clone?? I just thought it'd be interesting to somehow show good old Sidious had been working on his backup plan for a while - it oddly worked out for my story purposes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Warm embrace of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narrator: Antidote found! After an exhaustive mission General Anakin Skywalker along with Jedi Council Member Adi Gallia have found a possible cure for the dreaded Jedi Virus. Now they are in a race against time, hoping to save the lives of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi, but after ten days of quarantine and illness it appears they might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned before this story became way too long to fit into the 4 episode arc idea, so we’ll just say it was a 5 episode arc. Hope you enjoy the conclusion.

As he felt sleep retreating from his consciousness his head pounded and pain erupted in his lungs. But, as he became lucid he wondered if he was hallucinating because he could hear the soft sound of an Alderaanian Ukulele accompanied by a beautiful yet raspy voice singing a familiar old song in both Basic and Ryl.

“Hold me close and hold me fast  
The magic spell you cast  
This is la vie en rose...”

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open and he marveled at the sight before him. Siri despite the deathly pallor of her skin was propped up with pillows in a sitting position. In her arms she held the musical instrument and was strumming it expertly. The melody of the song was somber and her voice at times struggled to hit the notes because of her lack of lung capacity, but in this moment Obi-Wan had never heard anything quite so beautiful.

“When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see la vie en rose…”

She then began a coughing fit which forced her to miss the beat of the next verse, Obi-Wan’s exhausted voice without hesitation sang the next part. Siri turned her head and looked at him with a surprised smile. 

“When you press me to your heart  
I'm in a world apart  
A world where roses bloom...”

Siri took in a wheezing breath and then both Jedi softly sang together, their voices creating a hauntingly beautiful harmony.

“And when you speak  
Angels sing from above  
Everyday words seems  
To turn into love song…”

It was Obi-Wan’s turn for a coughing fit, he tried to bury the volume of his coughs into his pillow so he wouldn’t interrupt the song. Siri stopped strumming the ukulele and ran a gentle hand through his hair. She softly finished the song without the accompaniment of the instrument. 

“...Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be la vie en rose.”

Siri placed the small musical instrument on the floor beside the bed and laid back down, turning carefully so she could face Obi-Wan. His coughing stopped, but his breathing was labored much like hers and for several moments the only things heard in the room were the beeping of the machines monitoring their vital signs mixed with their weezing. 

“I think Tachi and Kenobi has a better ring to it,” he finally broke the silence. “And it’ll look better on the marquee.” 

She smiled. “It’s about time you see things my way.” 

He let out a chuckle mixed with a cough. “I’ll concede and give you this one win,” he placed a hand on her neck so his thumb was able to stroke her jawline. “So long as you promise to always sing that song during our act.” 

She nodded and then pressed a soft kiss to his feverish forehead. They looked into one another’s eyes for another moment, Obi-Wan could see the moisture collecting from tears begging to be shed. He pulled her gently against his chest. 

“I’ll see you on the other side Kenobi,” She quietly rasped against his chest. 

“Till then my friend.” He said as he closed his eyes.

Siri then hummed the tune softly until both of them lost consciousness.

****  
Anakin sat on the lush couch in Padme’s apartment holding a cup of caf that Threepio insisted on bringing him. He was secretly thankful for the mug because it was preventing him from wringing his hands nervously as he waited for news. He had been banned from waiting outside Siri’s quarters while the antidote was administered because according to Master Nema the negative energy he was emitting through the Force wasn’t helping her patients. Yoda had suggested he go somewhere calming, and little did the small Jedi master know that place was in his wife’s arms. 

Unfortunately Anakin soon discovered that Padme was still stuck in a session of the Senate which meant he was stuck worrying on his own. He could hear Obi-Wan’s voice suggesting meditation, but Anakin was never good at that. He always found his center doing activities such as fixing things or during lightsaber practice. He began to wonder if Padme had anything in her apartment that needed repairs when the door opened. 

He sensed the presence of his beloved wife, but then realized she wasn’t alone. He cursed under his breath and wondered how he’d be able to justify his presence in her apartment. He didn’t have long to consider when he saw Padme looking like a vision in a dark maroon velvet dress followed by Duchess Satine dressed in an exquisite green gown and headdress. Both women were surprised by his presence when they walked into the common room. 

“Anak...Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?” Padme asked, but he could hear the relief in her voice to see him. 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion M’lady, Threepio let me in.” He hoped the ever dutiful droid wouldn’t give him away. “I wanted to thank you,” he then turned towards Satine. “Both of you for all of your help.” 

The Duchess stepped forward, not caring about formalities. “Has there been word about Obi-Wan’s condition?” 

“No,” Anakin sighed. “The healers were able to create what they think is an antidote from what we found on Coyerti, but his and Siri’s conditions haven’t improved since having it administered.” 

Satine found herself in need of sitting, Padme helped guide her to the couch. “I see,” 

“Obi-Wan is strong, he will fight this.” Padme stated to both of her companions, hope in her voice. 

“Padme…” Anakin stopped her from continuing, his voice nearly trembling. “He sent me a message while I was on route to Coruscant, he knew that we were going to be too late.” 

The usually optimistic politician felt her throat clench, she then heard Satine do her best to suppress a sob. Padme sank to the couch and gently held Satine’s hand. Anakin then sat down on the other side of his wife and took the risk of their relationship being discovered to gently rub her back. 

“I um...I need some air, please excuse me.” Duchess Satine gracefully rose to her feet and headed for the balcony with Anakin and Padme watching her leave. 

“She and Obi-Wan have a history.” Anakin attempted to fill in the blanks for his wife. “She still loves him.”

“Yeah, I figured that out pretty quick.” Padme replied. “My heart breaks for her.” 

“me too,”

She then noticed the look on her exhausted husband’s face. “My heart breaks more for you.” She moved her hand to his hair, Anakin closed his eyes beneath her touch. “Oh Ani, I’m so sorry.”

“I was too late Padme, just like mom…” He found himself struggling to keep his composure. “Why can’t I keep people safe?” 

Padme leaned her head on his shoulder, her fingers still stroking his hair. “Anakin, you take too much onto your shoulders. Take solace in the fact that because of your actions you saved the Jedi and countless Force-sensitive people throughout the galaxy.” She lifted her head to look at him. “Obi-Wan would be so proud of you.” 

He turned to look at her, his lip trembling. “What am I going to do without him Padme?” 

“You will remember his training, and honor him through your actions.” She said, resolved. “And you will pass on what he taught you to your own Padawans, and future children.” 

Anakin grabbed her head with both hands and planted a very passionate kiss on the lips of his wife. She melted into the embrace after a moment, her own grief over Obi-Wan mixing with the relief of seeing Anakin alive and well. After a moment they were interrupted by the com on Anakin’s arm beeping. 

“It’s the healers,” He stood and walked out of earshot to reply. 

Padme sat in silent anticipation when she felt someone watching her, she turned to see Duchess Satine frozen in place, a look of shock on her face. Padme’s heart felt like it dropped down to her stomach when she realized Satine had witnessed the passionate moment with her husband. 

“Oh gods, Satine...I…what that was...um…” Padme desperately tried to come up with an excuse for the behavior. 

Seeing the panic in Padme’s eyes Satine seemed to compose herself. She lifted a hand to stop the Senator from continuing. 

“Your secret is safe with me Padme,” She said with a sad smile. “It would be rather hypocritical of me to say anything.” 

“Thank you Satine...I am so embarrassed,” 

“Don’t be,” Satine moved back to the couch to sit next to Padme. “I just hope you have better luck with your affections for a Jedi than I did.” 

Padme could see the tears welling up in Satine’s red rimmed eyes, she pulled the Duchess in for a hug. After a moment Anakin returned to the room, a hopeful look was suddenly on his face.   
“They said he’s reacted well enough to the antidote to be moved to the Halls of Healing,” he said in the most childlike voice Padme has heard from him in years. “They think he’s going to make it.” 

The two women cheered excitedly and Anakin rushed back to the Temple as quickly as the engine of his speeder would allow him to push.

****  
Heavy eyelids slowly opened, and a low hiss was released as the lights assaulted her eyes. Siri Tachi then moaned and pulled the blanket over her head in protest to the fluorescent lights. 

“Young one?” A familiar, maternal voice quietly spoke next to her. “Are you awake?”

Siri raised an eyebrow as she lowered the blanket to reveal the face of her former Master staring down at her. Siri suddenly felt panic rise up inside of her as her mind wrapped around what it was seeing.   
“Master Gallia, you shouldn’t be in here, what about the virus?” She exclaimed, trying to push herself out of bed. 

Adi reached out and placed her hands on Siri’s shoulders, holding her down on the bed. “Relax Padawan, a vaccine was created, you’re no longer a danger to us.” She smiled as Siri began to relax.   
The blonde Jedi then took in her surroundings, realizing for the first time in ten days she was no longer in her small living quarters, she was so overjoyed she felt like crying. 

“I’ve never been this happy to see the Halls of Healing.” She stated, then began to cough. 

Doctor Nema was at her side almost immediately. “Easy Master Tachi, you still have a long way to go for recovery.” She then checked one of the machines hooked up to Siri which contained her vital signs. “But your fever has broken, which is a good sign.” 

“How are you feeling young one?” Adi asked, brushing sweat soaked hair from Siri’s forehead. 

‘Young one’ Siri inwardly balked at the old affectionate name her Master would use whenever she had skinned her knee or had the flu during her younger years. She suddenly felt like she was eleven years old again, but as she looked at the relief on her former Master’s face she found that it didn’t irritate her the way it used to. 

“Like I was hit by a speeder.” She replied, squeezing Adi’s hand. “And that’s actually an improvement from before.”

Adi couldn’t help but smile. “Always so dramatic my dear,”

Siri chuckled and allowed the doctor to listen to her breathing, it was then that another thought crossed her mind. 

“What about Obi-Wan, where is he?” Siri asked as she realized he was no longer next to her, panic levels rising again. 

“Siri, you still need to try and keep your heart rate down.” Nema explained. “The antidote is working, just slower than we’d like. You have to take it easy for a little bit more.” 

Siri laid back down against the medical bed, working to calm her nerves. “You still didn’t answer my question.” 

“Can’t a guy use the freshner, geez Tachi, a little co-dependent wouldn’t you say?” The sound of Obi-Wan’s Coruscanti accent cut off the doctor’s answer. 

Siri felt a rush of relief hit her when she heard him speak. She turned her head and saw her friend hobbling towards her with the use of a walking stick. His hair was disheveled and his beard needed a trim which made him look much more wild than the usually composed Jedi Master typically looked. Dark circles were still beneath his eyes, and he looked thinner, but he was alive and that was all she cared about in that moment.

He offered her his signature smile, complete with a wink for good measure, Siri returned the smile yet rolled her eyes in response.

“Nice walking stick Kenobi, are you and Master Yoda going to race later?” Siri couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Doctor Nema, you might want to save all of us an inevitable headache and just keep Master Tachi heavily sedated from here on out.” Obi-Wan smirked and slowly made his way back to his bed. “The Council would certainly give the approval.” 

“You speak for the entire Council now, Master Kenobi?” Adi played along. 

Obi-Wan looked up at her as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Why Master Gallia, forgot you were here.” 

“Believe it or not they used to be much worse than this.” Adi turned to Doctor Nema, shaking her head. 

“Master, I was gone for five minutes to grab a cup of Caf and you immediately got out of bed?” Anakin’s voice interrupted their laughter, a hint of frustration in his tone. “Doctor Nema said you’re supposed to stay put.” 

“Uh-oh, busted!” Siri exclaimed, followed by a series of coughs. 

“It’s alright Anakin, I told him he could travel to the freshner and back.” She then eyed Obi-Wan suspiciously. “But that’s all, do you understand me Master Kenobi?” 

“Really, I’m f…”

“If you say you’re fine so help me I will cut off your legs just to make sure you stay in that bed.” Anakin threatened and placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, it was an extreme threat that contained an underlying seriousness. “You have NO idea what we went through to save you this time.”

Obi-Wan put his hands up in a defeated gesture. “Duly noted,” He leaned over to look at Siri. “Whatever happened to sympathy for the ill?” 

“Fine line between sympathy and coddling there is” Yoda stated as he and Mace Windu entered the hospital wing. “Notorious for early discharges from the healers you are Master Kenobi, afraid to place temple guards to keep you here we are not.” 

“Fair enough, consider me properly warned.” Obi-Wan aquiested, sitting back in his bed. 

Adi looked at Mace Windu and Yoda expectantly. “What news from the Senate?”

The two highest ranking Jedi looked at one another and sighed. “There was a split vote to petition the Courts to charge the Separatists with a war crime. Senator Amidala really went out on a limb and defended us. She made an excellent case against the Separatists, and seemed to garner a sympathy vote.” Mace Windu explained. 

Anakin beamed with pride, hearing about his wife’s accomplishments. Obi-Wan glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow and subtly warned him through their training bond to reinforce his shields while in the presence of Council Members. 

“Having the neutral council back the petition, great help the Duchess of Mandalore was as well.” Yoda added. “Gave a passionate speech she did.”

“Satine...I mean Duchess Satine is here on Coruscant?” Obi-Wan asked, not hiding the surprise in his voice. It was Anakin’s turn to raise an eyebrow and remind his mentor about his own shields. 

Siri stole a glance at Obi-Wan and silently mouthed the phrase “Duke of Mandalore.” Obi-Wan did not look amused. 

“With what you found on Coyerti, wouldn’t there be enough evidence to charge the Separatists without the petition?” Obi-Wan asked, hoping to move quickly from the subject of Satine. 

Adi shook her head. “Other than the blockade there wasn’t anything concrete that shows Separatist involvement. And the blockade could be seen as just a protection for a planet loyal to them. Technically speaking we infiltrated and stole from the planet, if anything it could backfire on us.” 

“What did you find out there?” Siri asked, her voice raw from coughing.

“A bizarre version of Kamino,” Anakin stated.

“Well, it’s not like Kamino isn’t a bit on the unusual side to begin with.” Obi-Wan interjected. 

“Yeah, but take the cloning facility there, shrink it down and put it in a horror holovid and you have an idea about the place.” Anakin folded his arms, shuddering at the memory. 

“So, they were cloning something?” Siri looked between Anakin and Adi. “Do you think they are trying to create their own clones to infiltrate our army?”

“That isn’t what it looked like, or how it felt.” Adi answered, her eyes staring into the distance. “It definitely has a purpose, but something tells me it’s not for the war...at least not this war.” 

“Known to experiment with cloning and dark magic followers of the Sith are.” Yoda softly stated, causing the collective air to be sucked from the room. “Clouded the Force is surrounding this, careful we must be.”

Obi-Wan began to feel lightheaded, he wasn’t sure if it was due to the lingering illness or the medication he was prescribed (probably a combination of the two he finally decided), but regardless he found himself sinking down into his pillows. 

As if picking up on this Anakin stopped the conversation. “We’ll have lots of time to discuss Sith Cultists later, but now I believe we should let Siri and Obi-Wan get some sleep.”   
Obi-Wan showed his gratitude with a small smile. 

As the group began to dispurs Anakin lingered over Obi-Wan’s bed. “I’m going to check in with Ahsoka, if you’re up for it I know she’s eager to come see you.”

“I can never say no to my Grand-Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied, sleepily. 

“Yeah, where was all that leniency when you were training me?” Anakin quipped.

Obi-Wan attempted an impression of Yoda and rolled away from Anakin and pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Rest I need, yes rest.” 

Anakin couldn’t help but smile, feeling a great sense of relief wash over him. “Alright old man, have it your way.” He placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming and the man he looked up to was actually there in the flesh. Obi-Wan reacted by reaching up to place his hand over Anakin’s.

Siri watched the interaction from her bed with a sad smile on her face. 

****  
-One week Later-

At the heart of the Jedi Temple a beautiful, lush tree grew in a courtyard. Many a Jedi would sit under its branches throughout the course of their career, whether it be as younglings playing beneath its sprawling limbs, Padawan’s working on coursework, Knights meditating after a trying mission to find their center, or a Master connecting with the Force emanating from within the tree itself. 

Jedi Master Siri Tachi sat in the shade of the Great Tree sipping on a mug of Caf just enjoying the ability to be outside. Her blonde hair was pulled back into three buns, but loose strands danced in the wind around her face. She was dressed not in the usual Jedi robes typically found in the temple but a maroon leather suit with boots to match. This was an unusual sight within the halls of the Temple as Siri typically preferred to wear her most comfortable robes and go barefoot while in the temple, anyone who really knew her could tell she was preparing to leave.

Obi-Wan Kenobi caught a glimpse of her from one of the floor to ceiling windows in the High Council chamber as he rose from his chair. He stopped and watched her for a moment, folding his arms inside his cloak. The familiar clacking of Yoda’s walking stick was heard behind him. 

“Avoid her you should not.” Yoda exclaimed once the other Council members had exited. “Went through something life altering you both did.”

“Oh Master, I’m sure she’s sick of me after ten days of isolation and then another week in the Halls of Healing.” Obi-Wan joked and received a wack in the leg from Yoda’s stick. 

“A joke this is not Obi-Wan.” 

Kenobi took note of the seriousness in Yoda’s voice, of course he knew it wasn’t a joke. He and Siri had nearly died, they had also talked about leaving together should they both permanently lose their connection to the Force. Neither of them were the same after the experience. 

Yoda spoke again and Obi-Wan could hear the sorrow in his voice. “Has the guiding light of the Force she does not...need a friend now she does.”

“We never discussed this possibility Master,” Obi-Wan sighed. “It never occured to either of us, we assumed we’d be in this situation together.”

Yoda blinked up at Obi-Wan. “A decision you have to make, which promise to keep.”   
***  
“Hey you,” a familiar accented voice greeted her. 

Siri did not look up. “Hello Obi-Wan,” 

Obi-Wan was taken back by her lack of using their special greeting. He shifted his weight nervously as he spoke. “Mind if I join you.” 

“It’s a free Republic.” 

He sat down on the step next to her, unsure what to say next. He glanced at her attire and hesitated. “I see you’re leaving.” It was a statement, not a question. 

“I am.”

His eyes traveled up the trunk of the tree and focused on the branches swaying gently in the breeze. “You haven’t told the Council where you’re planning on going.” 

“Technically I’m not a Jedi at the moment, therefore not beholden to the Council.” She stated dryly.

“Well that’s not entirely true, you are still a member of the order...it’s just that...um…” He hesitated. 

“Go a head, finish that sentence.” 

A sense of guilt began to rise up within him, he hesitantly reached out to touch her shoulder. “Siri, please talk to me…”

She didn’t recoil at his touch, but also didn’t respond. “We did nothing but talk for ten days, surely you’re sick of it by now.” 

“Not possible,”

Siri let out a small breath and finally looked up at him, she saw his genuine concern for her. Obi-Wan was many things, but above all else he was kind and loyal to a fault. Siri reached up and placed a hand on top of his where it rested on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“What do you want me to say Obi-Wan?” She finally asked, taking his hand off her shoulder. “That I’m disappointed the treatment to repair the Midi-chlorians has done kriffing shit for me?”

Obi-Wan balked at her use of foul language beneath the Great Tree, he knew Siri over the years had grown into an unorthodox Jedi but she had always held respect for the Order and it’s traditions. He realized in that moment how much she had to have felt betrayed by the Force. The treatment to repair their Midi-cholorians was working for him and his connection to the Force was returning (albeit slower than he’d like), but Siri’s cells were not responding which left her detached from the warmth and comfort of the Force. 

“Where will you go?” He asked not as a Council member, but as a friend. 

She took another sip of her Caf. “Ahch-To”

“The first Jedi Temple?” 

“Yoda and Nema believe the strong connection to the Force that resides there may help.” Her eyes were distant. “I’m less optimistic.”

Obi-Wan instinctively reached out to hold her hand, it was not something he’d normally do in public but they had grown very used to one another while in such close quarters that touching no longer felt taboo between them. 

“Wait for me, I’ll pack a bag.” He forced her to look at him. “You really shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

Siri’s face softened at the sincerity of his tone, she intertwined her fingers with his and with her other hand reached up and placed it on his left cheek. Obi-Wan leaned into her touch as she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb.

“You’re needed elsewhere,” She quietly stated. 

“We’re in this together, or did you forget?” He protested, looking into her eyes. 

She removed her hand from his cheek as well as her hand from his, she looked at him and offered a sad smile. “I warned you to not make promises you don’t intend to keep.” 

As if on que Anakin Skywalker approached the pair, Obi-Wan was quick to shield off his emotions from his former Padawan. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan then to Siri and back to Obi-Wan. 

“You guys didn’t get enough of each other yet?” He joked to break the obvious tension. 

“You’re going to have to tell me how you got rid of him Skywalker because I can’t seem to.” Siri retorted, gesturing to Obi-Wan with her thumb, picking up her mug of Caf with her other hand. 

The usually pithy Kenobi was uncharacteristically quiet, normally he’d never let a set up like that go. Anakin realized his former Master was deep in thought and distracted. The young Jedi Knight cleared his throat which forced Obi-Wan to look at him finally. 

“I’m sorry Master, but Duchess Satine is here and has requested an audience.” He awkwardly stated. “She’s leaving soon to head back to Mandalore but insisted on seeing you.”

“Best not keep the Duchess waiting...your grace.” Siri stated as she took a long, deliberate sip from her mug and offered Obi-Wan a sideward glance.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her quip, and Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. As he rose he felt the weariness in his muscles, realizing he was still recovering from the illness. He turned to face Anakin with a smile.   
“I do need to give her my gratitude for all her help.” He diplomatically stated. 

“I bet,” Siri mumbled under her breath and Obi-Wan gently bumped her with his knee in response. 

Obi-Wan began to make his way back into the Temple, but stopped and looked at Siri over his shoulder. Not for the first time in his life he felt himself torn between his sense of duty and his heart. But true to his character Obi-Wan Kenobi knew he’d have to choose duty, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t leave a scar of regret to add to his collection.

Once his former teacher was out of earshot Anakin turned to look at Siri. “Why have you cut yourself off from the Froce?” He asked bluntly. “Are you hiding from him?”

“How did you…” Siri’s eyes snapped to look up at Anakin in a panic and then as she remembered who she was talking to then relaxed. “oh right, Chosen One.”

“You haven’t answered my question.” His voice had a tinge of protectiveness.

Siri rose to her feet and approached the younger Jedi. “I never properly thanked you for saving my life.” She offered him a genuine smile. “And more importantly saving Obi-Wan’s life.”

“I would do anything for him,” he didn’t hesitate, still eyeing her suspiciously. “He’s family to me.”

“I know, and if the tables were turned he’d reciprocate in a heartbeat. He would do anything for those he cares about, consequences be damned.” She began to explain.

“Consequences be damned, you obviously know a different Obi-Wan than I do, I don’t think he ever thinks about anything other than consequences.” Anakin scoffed.

“Really? Think about that for a moment young Skywalker, if someone he cares about is in any kind of danger how often does he risk his own personal health and well being to ensure their safety?” She challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

Anakin’s mind suddenly flashed to his former Master jumping out a window to grab onto an assassin droid in order to save Padme without a second thought. Another of him at the battle of Jabiim, rushing alone into a fallen AT-TE Walker in order to save the troopers that were trapped inside only to have it explode. Yet another of Obi-Wan using the Force to push a young Anakin away from a Gundark which then caused the Jedi Master to fall into the dangerous nest below (a detail Anakin often omitted from the story). He realized then that the list went on and on of examples pertaining to his Master’s reckless heroics. 

“Hmmm, point taken.” Skywalker finally admitted.

“And that is why I’m hiding my presence from him, he can’t know where I’m going because he’d stubbornly insist on coming.” She replied simply. 

“And where exactly are you going?”

The corners of her lips curled. “Someone tried to use me as a conduit to destroy the things that I love. I would very much like to find out who.” 

“You don’t believe it was the Separatists?” Anakin was taken by surprise at the conviction in her voice. 

“I think it’s something much, much darker. And more dangerous.” She stated with a calm voice. “The Council would not approve of my mission, they are too distracted by their duty to the war effort and would see this as a personal matter, so as far as they are concerned I am recovering at Ahch-to.” She raised an eyebrow, hoping he was on the same page. “Obi-Wan especially can’t know.”

“You think Obi-Wan would consider lying to the Council and follow you?” Anakin wasn’t convinced.

“See, Obi-Wan won’t admit it, least of all to himself but he has a bleeding heart that is constantly being pulled in several directions between everything and everyone he cares about.” She spoke softly and evenly. “I long ago decided that I would not be an obstacle on his dutiful path.” 

“You love him.” It was not a question. 

Siri did not shy away from Anakin’s accusation, nor break eye contact with him. “I do.”

Anakin was floored, “But, attachment is forbidden…”

Siri raised a hand to stop him from continuing. “There are many forms of love, young one.” Siri interrupted him. “But in order to avoid attachment it requires a great amount of discipline, time and usually a bit of distance.”

“Does Obi-Wan know, does he feel the same way?” Anakin stumbled over his words, he had known that Obi-Wan had once harbored feelings for Satine, but also Siri? He felt an odd sense of betrayal yet understanding in his former Master’s secrecy. 

She placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t hold it against our mutual friend, we were faced with an uncertain future that had the potential to either kill us or uproot the only lives we know. So, it’s natural to cling to something familiar, something...comforting when staring down your own mortality. Even if you really have no intention of following through with it should everything work out.” She sighed. “But, I also know that Obi-Wan is a man of his word, so I need to find a way to release him from things promised while on his deathbed.” She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke. 

“Master Tachi,” Anakin’s voice was sad.

“It’s for his own good Anakin.” Her voice was not sad, rather resolute. 

“It feels wrong that he doesn’t get a say in the matter.” Anakin huffed.

Siri looked to the ground. “I just can’t do it to him Anakin, he’s worked too hard and given up too much to throw all of that away” Her voice trailed off momentarily, then she looked back up at Anakin.   
“Besides, he’s needed here.” Siri then clapped the younger Jedi on the shoulder.

Anakin marveled, he had always liked Siri, they had spent time together on missions when he was younger and he had grown to enjoy her company, but in this moment he respected her. She showed him first hand what it truly meant to love someone without attachment, to truly let them go. He suddenly hated the Council for being so cruel in denying Siri (and Obi-Wan) the same joy he shared with his own wife. Siri saw the concern in his eyes and reached out to envelop the young Knight in a hug. 

“Watch his back for me out there,” she whispered in his ear. “Don’t let him do anything stupid.”

“I’ll do my best, but that’s like a full time job.” Anakin sadly joked. 

She chuckled and released him from their embrace, she then smiled up at him and held his gaze,silently begging him to keep her secret. 

Anakin nodded, sandy curls of hair bouncing around his face. “May the Force be with you Master Tachi.” 

“Thanks,” She kept her words light, but Anakin could sense the real gratitude behind them. “I’ll see you around kid.”

Anakin watched as Siri Tachi departed. He had faith that she would return, but in that moment he realized that things would never go back to what they once were, for better or worse.

*THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This story grew into something I was not expecting, and now I am contemplating a sequel with Siri’s hunt for the Sith cult. Let me know if that’d be of any interest to you! 
> 
> The song they sing is of course “La Vie En Rose” which I hesitated using, but I thought since they had both commented on their singing voices earlier in the story and they had teased about going on the road together that having them share a song together could be a very intimate and bittersweet moment, I hope it didn’t come across as too cheesy. I decided the French phrases in the song were Ryloth because the Twi’leks in the Clone Wars spoke in French accents. The version of the song in my head while I was writing it was this one: https://youtu.be/h6gdF8ynJDo
> 
> Thanks for all your kudos and comments! I’d really love to hear what you thought about the story!


End file.
